Zoids, Searching for the Past
by Luna339
Summary: *Sequel to Zoids, Fight for the Future* I recomend reading my other story before reading this one. The MCME incident has finally ended, and now Rain searches for Cloud... but old memories never die... *COMPLETE*
1. The note

Authors note: IIIIMMM BAAACCCKK. And actually Im really happy that Im back. I enjoyed writing Zoids, Fight for the Future so much, that with a few encouraging word from all o you, Im ready to start the sequel! If your new and haven't read my other story, I suggest that you do... you really won't understand the plot of this one if you don't. Well here it goes!  
  
Zoids, Searching for the Past  
  
By: Luna 339.  
  
Disclaimer: Im only going to say this once: I do not own zoids. The Characters are all owned by their respective owners. The story is mine, so please do not copy it.  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Rain finished writing the note and placed it on the desk in her room, where any one could find it, then walked out into the hallway, "Common LightStrike... Lets get going."  
  
LightStrike roared and came down the hallway to meet Rain. In his mouth he had a small suitcase filled with Rains various belongings and clothes.  
  
The two walked down the hallway and into the main room. Rain paused a second, then walked over to the Glass, semi-circular wall, and peered down. In her mind she saw a large dragon type zoid with pitch black armor, standing next to the most beautiful silver blade Ligar. But her eyes only saw an empty room with a small ocean blue Gustav in the corner.  
  
LightStrike made his way to her side, and growled softly, startling her a bit. Rain sighed and turned, walking through the door, "Let's go buddy... we're going to take the Gustav."  
  
**********************  
  
Izumi, Lavender, Tyra, and Goji made their way through the burning desert sands, to the small Oasis where the Waterfall base was located. Lavender had a new zoid that Goji had made just for her. It looked like a female version of the Temjin X.  
  
"We're almost there." Izumi called opening a com-link with the other FireBlazers. It only took them all about 5 more minutes at a run to reach the base.  
  
They all went through the waterfall, and made their zoids come to a stop inside the cargo hold. The group jumped out of their zoids and walked over to the door. Izumi removed a small card key from her pocket, and swiped it through the slot, opening the door. Each of the people from the MCME incident had received a key from Rain, so that they could come and go as they pleased.  
  
They walked into a dark hallway, and Lavender flipped on a light. Making their way to the main room, they where surprised to find the entire base dark.  
  
"Rain? LightStrike? Are you guy's here?" Tyra called, walking down the bedroom hall. She opened the door to Rains bedroom and looked in. After finding nobody inside, she turned on a light and walked in.  
  
Izumi glanced at her watch, "The others'll be here soon too." Just as she finished her sentence Orihime walked in, followed by the Blitz, and Flugle teams. Soon after, Ryuji walked in.  
  
"Speak of the devil." Goji stated with a slight hidden smile.  
  
"So where's the kid?" Bit asked, taking a seat on the couch.  
  
"I don't know..." Izumi answered.  
  
"Hey guy's..." Tyra said, suddenly walking into the main room, in her hand was a small envelope, and she was reading a piece of paper. She looked up, "Oh, good. Everyone's here... you might wanna hear this..."  
  
"What is it?" Leon asked.  
  
"Rain left us a note..." Tyra answered, a small smile coming to her face.  
  
"Well, read it to us all ready, damn it." Izumi stated, finding a place on one of the couches, and placing her feet on the table. Ever since the incident, all the bases had gotten more couches, because the group still frequently visited each other.  
  
Tyra nodded then read, "To my dearest friends..." She paused, "It's been 6 months since we all met, and Im now finally out of that stupid wheel chair. I know all of you are expecting me to be there... but I won't... and neither will LightStrike.  
  
"I've been thinking for the past few months about my past... and about my brother. We never found his body, and I still feel it in my heart that he is still alive. That's why LightStrike and I are leaving. Im going to search to the ends of Zi if I have to... but I will find Cloud. You probably won't see me for a while, you might never see me again, since I no longer have a zoid, and can no longer battle.  
  
"If I don't see you again please remember that I'll always remember you all... no matter what. I can't forget any of you. Please remember to always follow your dreams and have a happy life... and don't forget to take care of the Waterfall base for me please. With all the love in the world.... . Rain Light-Feather."  
  
Everyone stayed quiet for a moment, thinking about what Rain had said. They all knew that she would want to look for Cloud, but they didn't think it would be so soon. Leena laughed, "Man, her and Cloud where like glue. They stuck together through everything."  
  
The group all laughed, realizing how true her statement was. Rain and Cloud loved each other so dearly.  
  
Lavender suddenly got serious, a look of thought on her face. She spoke up and said what was edging at the back of everyone's mind.  
  
"Do ya really think..." She said quietly, yet everyone still heard her, "That Cloud's really still alive?"  
  
"I don't know..." Izumi answered.  
  
****************************  
  
Rain traveled the great desert of Zi all day with LightStrike, listening to various music stations, and having a few seemingly 1 sided conversations with the organoid. Of course he always answered her... but it was always a roar or a growl, so she couldn't understand a word he said.  
  
The sky began to turn a deep pink at the horizons, as the sun began to set, blending to a glistfull light purple, then blue. She stopped the Gustav, and climbed out, followed by LightStrike.  
  
Together, the two removed a small tarp from the transporter, and with a few poles, set it up so they has a small slanting roof. Rain returned to the Transporter, and removed a sleeping bag, she laid it down under their makeshift roof  
  
"Good thing we brought some wood from the Oasis..." Rain said, building a small fire, "Lightstrike, will you go get me the food out of the Gustav?"  
  
Lightstrike nodded and walked to the transporter, removing a small bag of food and handing it to Rain. She munched on it and laid down, looking up at the still slightly light sky. She watched the sun slowly set, and said, "That reminds me of a song mother used to sing to us..." With that she slowly fell asleep, with her loyal friend LightStrike keeping an eyeful watch over her...  
  
~~~~~~End of Chapter one~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors note: So watcha think? Don't worry, everyone will still be in the story, im not going to just forget about the people just because Rain went to find Cloud. The story will also not only be about Rain looking for Cloud either... and the chapters will be longer. First chapters always hard.  
  
Well go review already! 


	2. A new friend

Authors note: Hey. Some of u emailed and asked what my AOL instant messenger is... it's Luna3391. Hope to chat with you some time! Anyway's updates may be a bit slower now because I just started school today. Im finally a freshman! here's chapter 2...  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
LightStrikes silver eyes snapped opened suddenly, as he jumped up and looked around. It was still dark out, and the stars were shining brilliantly. The organoid looked around a bit more, then laid back down in the sand, closing his eyes again.  
  
He suddenly shot back up, glaring in the direction of the Gustav. He had obviously heard something, but he didn't know what. As quietly as possible, he crept over to the transporter jumped on top, looking around for whatever had made that noise. He spotted it, and jumped down, roaring loudly.  
  
***************************  
  
Meanwhile in an underground base on the other side of Zi... In a room cast in dreadful shadows...  
  
"Sir... Is it ready yet?"  
  
"No. It will take much longer than fist expected."  
  
"How much longer?"  
  
"I am not certain, but I will say that so far it is going fairly well."  
  
"Are..."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Are you sure we are doing the right thing sir?"  
  
"I am certain."  
  
*******************************  
  
LightStrikes sudden outburst startled Rain out of her peaceful sleep. She looked around desperately for her companion, "LightStrike?"  
  
Another roar was heard, along with the sound of scrambling feet. A young man with long dark blue hair that was tied into a ponytail, and soft gray eyes appeared from behind the Gustav. He was at least six feet tall, and was semi-muscular. His face, which had a scar down between his eyes, was fear stricken as he ran from the perusing organoid.  
  
LightStrike tackled the man, pushing him into the sand, and roaring loudly. Rain ran over to see what all the commotion was about, making sure that her hair covered one of her eyes. Now that they where different colors, it sometimes startled people who saw her for the first time. She looked down at the man and asked, "Who are you?"  
  
"What the hell is that thing?!" The man asked, he was obviously not trying to hide his fear.  
  
"That 'thing,' as you put it, happens to be my best friend. Now who are you!?" Rain demanded, "And what are you doing here!?"  
  
"I travel... I saw the Gustav and thought it was abandoned, so I came to check it out. I didn't know it was yours, I swear! I collect parts..."  
  
Rain nodded to LightStrike. The Organoid growled and stepped away from the young man, who quickly got up and dusted himself off. He was wearing a leather jacket that had the sleeves cut off, and baggy dark blue pants. His gloves were spiked, and cut off at the fingers, and his boots were mettle tipped.  
  
"Uhhh... Thanks..." The man said, backing slowly away from LightStrike... "What is it?"  
  
"He..." Rain answered, a bit annoyed, "Is my best friend LightStrike."  
  
"Right..."  
  
"Who are you?" Rain asked as Lightstrike walked over to her, ready to protect her if this strange new man happened to be a threat.  
  
"Oh, right," He answered, still eyeing the organoid nervously, "Name's Rei...." He extended his hand hesitantly, "and you are?"  
  
Rain shook his hand, "Rain."  
  
He nodded, then said, "Im really sorry... I travel all over you see, and I collect abandoned zoids, so I can use the parts to build new ones... I didn't know the Gustav was yours."  
  
Rain nodded, "I understand... I guess I should have camped closer to the Gustav."  
  
"I really am sorry kid."  
  
"Don't worry about it." Rain said, looking at the horizon. It had begun to get light, though only slightly, "Why don't you join me for breakfast?"  
  
"Uh, sure," Rei answered, turning to LightStrike, "He won't... attack me again, will he?"  
  
Rain laughed, "Only if you try anything to hurt me, or steal my stuff."  
  
Rei nodded, brushing a bit of sand out of his dark blue bangs, "If I can do anything to make it up to you..."  
  
"Don't worry about it." Rain answered, "No wait... there is something..." She removed a small picture out of her pocket, and handed it to Rei, "have you seen him?"  
  
Rei looked at the picture closely. It was a picture of a man with spiky silver hair, and matching silver eyes. He looked back at Rain and said, "You related to him or somethin?"  
  
Rain nodded, "Yeah... so have you seen him?"  
  
"Sorry kid." Rei answered, handing her the picture. She sighed, and put it back in her pocket. Lightstrike seemed to sigh as well, as far as Rei could tell.  
  
"Lets go eat." Rain said, leading the way back to her camp. LightStrike walked besides her, keeping his watchful eyes on this new stranger. Rain built a fire and began to cook.  
  
"So..." Rei asked curiously, "What's a kid like you travelin alone for?"  
  
"Im not traveling alone." Rain answered, motioning to LightStrike.  
  
"Oh, yeah..." Rei looked over at LightStrike, his gray eye's curiously and cautiously watching him, "What is he anyway?"  
  
"A zoid." Rain answered.  
  
"Oh... say how old are you? You don't look any older than 13... and I can't believe that a thirteen year old would be traveling with no one but a zoid."  
  
Rain sighed, and put another stick on the fire, "Im 15 years old."  
  
"Really?" Rei said, seemingly surprised, "Wow."  
  
"What about you?" Rain said, "Tell me about yourself."  
  
Rei nodded, "Ok. I've been traveling for a few years now, mostly by myself, but I've traveled with other people as well. I collect abandoned zoids and use their parts to build completely new ones. My parents died when I was 2 and I went to live with my uncle," He shuddered, "but I got out of their fast. On the side Im looking for answers to how my parents died, seeing as though my uncle didn't tell me anything."  
  
"That's interesting." Rain said, removing the pan off the fire, "So how old are you?"  
  
"Hmmm? Oh, 19." Rei answered.  
  
"Really? You look older." Rain said, "What's that scar from?"  
  
Rei shrugged, grabbing a plate that Rain had offered to him, "My uncle."  
  
"Oh..." Rain began eating, asking other various questions, and answering some of Rei's own.  
  
***********************  
  
Orihime made her way into the well known restaurant. She was meeting the others there, since they were all in the area. It was the first time that any of them had been in Saurian city, and they had heard allot of praise about the restaurant they had chosen.  
  
The young ex-commander made her way to the front counter and asked the waiter about their reservations. He led her to a rather large table in the corner, where Leon and Naomi where already sitting.  
  
"Hey Ori." Naomi said with a small wave.  
  
"Hi," Orihime answered, taking a seat.  
  
They engaged in a short conversation while they waited for the others. After about ten minuets they had all arrived, and ordered their food. It arrived, and they began to talk and eat.  
  
"So, has anybody heard from Rain?" Lavender asked, shoving a piece of bread into her mouth.  
  
Everyone shook their heads and shrugged, it had been almost 2 weeks since Rain had left them the note, and nobody had received any news from her.  
  
"I hope she's ok..." Jemie said.  
  
"Hey! It's Rain we're talking about here!" Bit said, "She's fine!"  
  
Everyone agreed and went back to their food, eating it like it could disappear at any moment. Bit was the first done, followed by Izumi and Leena. The others took a while longer, eventually Jemie finished last.  
  
"So... what's up with all of you?" Orihime asked, "anybody have any plans?"  
  
"We got a battle against some B rank team... I heard that it would be an easy win for us." Izumi said with a sigh, "The name's creative though."  
  
"Oh really?" Leena asked, "Which team?"  
  
Lavender and Tyra both grinned deviously, and Izumi said "Oh, you know them as the Fuzzy Panda's Team."  
  
The Blitz and Flugle teams both burst out laughing at the nick-name that Bit had given the Saber team back on his first battle.  
  
"Really?" Jemie asked, after he had finished laughing, "Don't worry, it won't be too difficult."  
  
"That's what we heard," Goji stated, "According to some other teams, they aren't exactly the best B team there is anymore."  
  
"Why else do you think Bit could beat them on his first battle?" Brad said, crossing his arms, "Back then he couldn't hit the broad side of a mountain."  
  
"No, I wouldn't say that..." Leena said, "He DID hit that big cliff Naomi was on remember... he just couldn't hit the broad side of a WhaleKing."  
  
"I could so!" Bit said, "I beat Naomi didn't I?"  
  
"Bit," Jemie said, "You couldn't even hit Naomi... it was a complete fluke that you won."  
  
"No it wasn't!" Bit replied, his face turning a soft shade of red, "I planned the whole thing!"  
  
"You missed by over ten meters!" Brad said, "Hitting the mountain, and causing a big chunk of it to erode. Naomi was standing on a cliff that eroded, that's the only reason you beat her."  
  
Everyone had a good laugh, except Bit who was busy fuming over all the insults that had suddenly come his way. After a while, they settled down, and began talking about the MCME incidents.  
  
"I did some more research on Cloud and Rain's parents and their experiments... you know, before Gabrielle stole them," Jemie said, "It seems not all of the documents were stolen by Gabrielle."  
  
"Really?" Orihime said, "I thought that she got a hold of them all."  
  
Jemie shook his head, "No, Koh and Nadia, Rains parents, managed to hide the most important part... the system itself."  
  
"I thought that Gabrielle modified the system that they had created." Goji said.  
  
"Nope. Gabrielle only stole the paperwork and part of the system. She then used their research to create her own system, called, as you all know, the Mind Control & Manipulation Experiment. She used it in her own way, which was completely different from what Koh and Nadia had originally planed."  
  
"That's all very interesting," Ryuji said, "But what are you getting at?"  
  
"Koh and Nadia's system is still out there somewhere." Jemie said.  
  
******************************  
  
Rain stretched, it was sometime after noon, and she and Rei had gotten to know each other quite well. Of course, she hadn't mentioned anything about the MCME, or about any of the other events that took place during that time.  
  
"Hey Rain..." Rei said, "You mentioned that you were a zoid warrior right?"  
  
"Yeah, so?" Rain answered, sitting in the shade of her tarp.  
  
"Where's your zoid? You can't tell me you fight in a Gustav."  
  
Rain sighed, and frowned "I don't have a zoid anymore... It got destroyed a while back..."  
  
"Oh..." Rei said, suddenly an idea popped into his head, "Hey, I got an idea!"  
  
Both LightStrike and Rain looked at him, a bit confused and curious.  
  
"I collect zoid parts..."  
  
"So...."  
  
"Just follow me." Rei said, "I'll get my zoid and you follow in the Gustav."  
  
"all right..." Rain answered, standing up, "Help me pack this stuff up first."  
  
Rei nodded and began to help carry the stuff back to the Gustav...  
  
~~~~END OF CHAPTER 2~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors note: ummm, like I said, school just started and Im really busy... but since I have a long weekend coming up, the next chapter should be up within the next few days. Don't forget to R+R! 


	3. New dangers

Authors note: Long weekend Yaaaay. No school! I have all weekend to write! Glad u guy's liked the last chap. Here's chapter 3.  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Yes, what do you want?"  
  
"We've found the final piece."  
  
"Very well. Bring it to me in the I-Chamber immediately."  
  
"It will take a while to get sir, seeing as it's location."  
  
"Then bring it to me as soon as possible. We cannot finish our mission without it."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
********************  
  
"So, how'd your battle go?" Leena asked. The entire group was in the hanger of the Blitz teams base, doing various things.  
  
"We won in under 6 minutes." Lavender answered triumphantly. It was such an easy battle that none of their zoids received any damage.  
  
"Not bad for the Fuzzy Pandas." Leena replied.  
  
Jemie suddenly came running up, followed closely by Orihime. The two of them had been doing research on Koh and Nadias experiments.  
  
"You guy's.." Jemie said, a look of worry crossing his face.  
  
"Everyone needs to come to the computer room now!" Orihime added, a look of worry also on her face.  
  
"What's up?" Lavender asked.  
  
"Just tell everyone to meet us in the computer room." Jemie said, turning back around and heading back into the direction of the computer room.  
  
Five minutes later, everyone was sitting on the various couches and chairs, waiting for Jemie and Ori to explain what was wrong. Jemie stood up, and turned off the lights so that the images on the screen would be easier to see.  
  
"So Jemie what's up?" Brad asked.  
  
"We found something important." Jemie said, looking over to Orihime who nodded, and brought up a screen on the computer that showed a picture of two people, a man and a women, with a brief description underneath.  
  
The man had long silver hair, and piercing dark blue eyes. He was semi- muscular and tall, and had a smile on his face that gave the impression that he was a very kind guy. The woman, who was small compared to the man, had shoulder-length silky wine red hair. Her eyes were silver, and she had a pretty smile that seemed to give her a mysterious aura.  
  
"This, " Jemie explained, "Is Koh and Nadia Light-feather."  
  
"So that's Rain and Clouds parents?" Izumi said, looking over the two on the screen.  
  
"Yeah..." Orihime said.  
  
"Ok down to business." Jemie said, "According to the information, Koh and Nadia hid their system, as you all know..."  
  
"but now a group of people that call themselves the ShadowStalkers, is after it..." Orihime added.  
  
"and they will stop at nothing until they find it." Jemie continued.  
  
"There's a major problem though..." Orihime said, "Rain."  
  
"What about Rain?" Goji asked.  
  
"Well," Jemie began, trying to figure out how to word his sentence.  
  
"Rain is needed to get at the system." Orihime explained.  
  
"What do you mean?" Lavender said, a bit confused.  
  
"Rain has a sort of key... I guess." Jemie said, "I haven't figured out exactly how, but she is needed to unlock the place where the system is hidden."  
  
"Cloud also had a key," Orihime said, "But since nobody knows if he is alive or not..."  
  
"Ok... let me get this strait," Bit said, crossing his arms across his chest, "Koh and Nadia hid their system, and made it so that only Rain and Cloud could get to it? because they have some kind of key?"  
  
"Right." Orihime and Jemie said together. Everyone thought about it for a second, suddenly realizing what the two were getting at.  
  
"So you think the ShadowStalkers are going to try and find Rain!" Izumi said, "and then use her to find the system."  
  
Jemie nodded, "They'll probably be searching for Cloud as well, since nobody knows that he could be dead."  
  
"Then we have to find Rain, and get to the system before them." Doctor Tauros said, "so we can destroy it."  
  
"Exactly." Orihime said, and nodded.  
  
**************************  
  
Rain had been following Rei for a while now, still amazed at his zoid. He used a very modified Lightning Siax, that had foldable hidden wings. Not to mention the added arsenals. He called it the Sky Runner.  
  
"We're almost there." Rei said, appearing on Rains screen, a mischievous but innocent smile on his face.  
  
"What are you planning Rei?" Rain asked, LightStrike giving a small curious growl.  
  
"You'll see."  
  
**************************  
  
"We're gonna have to spilt into two groups." Doctor Tauros said, "1 will go look for Rain, the other needs to find the system, since I doubt Rain will know where it is."  
  
"Right, so who's goin where?" Lavender asked.  
  
"Im looking for Rain." Izumi said stubbornly.  
  
"I don't pilot a zoid, so I'll work on the computers to try and find more info on the system." Orihime stated.  
  
After about ten minutes of deciding, and some arguing, the group had all decided what they were going to do. Izumi, Bit, Jemie, Leon, Tyra and Goji were going to look for Rain, while Lavender, Brad, Naomi, Leena and Orihime were going to look for the system.  
  
"All right everyone," Doctor Tauros said, "We'll get some rest, then start the search bright and early tomorrow morning."  
  
Everyone agreed, splitting in various directions, some going to their rooms, and others going into the hanger to prepare for the morning.  
  
Bit waited until everyone had left, then quietly made his way to Leena's room. She had begun to hide her snacks in there, since he got to them everywhere else. He knocked on the door, making sure Leena wasn't inside, then walked in.  
  
He quietly chucked to himself as he spotted a box of peanut putter cookies on Leena's desk. Picking them up, he quickly hid them in his jacket, and ran out of the room and into his own. He locked to door, and began to devour the delicious snacks.  
  
*****************************  
  
The Sky Runner stopped in front of a large shed, and Rei jumped out, motioning for Rain and LightStrike to follow. They did, and stood, waiting for him to open the door.  
  
"Well, here we are..." Rei said removing a card-key from his pocket, "Let me begin by saying, you may use anything you want."  
  
"What do you mean?" Rain asked as Rei swiped the key through the slot. She gasped as the door opened, starring at all the zoid parts the were stuffed inside.  
  
*****END OF CHAPTER 3****  
  
Authors note: Hope you liked it. This chapter was kind of hard to write, but I think it turned out ok. Now don't forget to review and tell me what you think. 


	4. The Search Begins

Authors note: Ummm not much to say... Here's chapter 4. (As for your question Himeko, Im not telling :P)  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
Bit yawned as he walked slowly down the hallway and into the bathroom. Unfortunately, he didn't realize that it was already occupied.  
  
"BIT! Im gonna kill you!" Leena yelled, chasing the young Ligar pilot down the hallway in her bath robe.  
  
Brad watched until the two turned the corner, then proceeded to the bathroom himself. He was used to the routine by now.  
  
Bit ran into his room, and tried to shut the door in the angered red heads face, without any success. She began chasing him around his room, then suddenly stopped, noticing something on his desk.  
  
"BIT! So it WAS you who stole my cookies last night!" Leena yelled as she picked up the empty box and threw it at the blond. He ducked, and dashed back into the hallway, running strait into Goji, and knocking them both down.  
  
"Hey watch it!" Goji yelled, standing up and looking down on Bit.  
  
"Sorry!" Bit stated. He jumped up an ran when he saw Leena come out of his room. She chased him all the way to the kitchen, where Jemie was busy making breakfast with some help from Orihime.  
  
"Im... " Bit panted, jumping over a chair, and looking over his shoulder at Leena, "Sorry... stop... chasing me....!"  
  
The Ligar pilot wasn't watching where he was going and he ran strait into a wall, impacting so hard that he fell backwards into Jemie.  
  
"Oh no," Jemie yelled as he fell, dropping an entire tray of food all over himself.  
  
Bit, still dazed from his impact with the wall, didn't realize what had happened.  
  
"Bit," Jemie wined, "Do you know how long it takes to cook for twelve people!"  
  
Orihime walked over to help Jemie up, then proceeded to pick up all the ruined food.  
  
*****************************  
  
Rain opened her eyes as the morning sun came into her room. She had spent the night at Rei's base, and had been given the only bedroom in the entire place. Rei had been kind enough to take the couch in the living room.  
  
"LightStrike?" Rain whispered, "Are you awake?"  
  
The organoid looked up at Rain and growled.  
  
"Shhhhh." Rain placed a finger to her lips, "Listen, Rei's offered to help us build a new zoid, and Im going to take him up on his offer... but I still find it kind of weird that he'd be willing to do that. So, I want you to watch him carefully ok?"  
  
LightStrike growled again, this time softer as he watched Rain climb out of her bed. She dressed herself and combed her hair, remembering to hide one of her eyes, then walked out into the hallway. She made her way to the Living room, which was also the kitchen, where Rei was already awake and cooking.  
  
"Morning Rain." Rei said, setting a plate down on the table, "Hope you don't mind beacon and eggs."  
  
"No that's fine," Rain stated, sitting down to her breakfast. They began to eat, talking about their activities for the day.  
  
"So what kind of zoid do you want to build?" Rei asked, stuffing some eggs into his mouth.  
  
"I want it to be the same type as my old zoid... but different." Rain answered, thinking about how she would build it.  
  
"What was your old zoid?"  
  
"It was a dragon type."  
  
"A dragon type? Man those are rare." Rei said a bit surprised, "I heard they're really hard to use."  
  
"Not once you get used to them." Rain said, "Do you have all the parts we'll need?"  
  
"I should." Rei answered, finishing his breakfast. He waited for Rain to finish, then did the dishes.  
  
***********************  
  
"Everyone ready?" Bit asked, showing up on everyone in his groups intercoms. There where various nods and mummers, along with the few roars of zoids. His group was leaving first, while Lavenders group would leave a bit latter.  
  
"All right everyone," Doctor Tauros said, "Remember to periodically check in and report with Orihime and I."  
  
"Right. We'll call you if something comes up." Bit stated.  
  
"Good luck everyone!" Orihime said, "Tell Rain I said hi!"  
  
"See ya Ori!" Izumi called.  
  
The com-link with the base closed, and the group of six began heading north, in hopes that it was the direction that Rain had gone in. Izumi, Jemie and Tyra pretty much stayed in the air, while Goji, Leon and Bit traveled on ground.  
  
They traveled for a while, coming to Saurian city. Everyone stopped, and climbed out of their cockpits to stock up on supplies. They agreed to meet back at the town square, at a rather large fountain with a statue of a dragon with glass eyes was built.  
  
Once everyone had gotten what they needed, they made their way to the fountain. They decided that they would split into two groups, so that they would cover more ground in their search. After a few games of rock-paper- scissors, they came up with their groups: Tyra, Bit, and Leon where going to head northeast, while Goji, Izumi, and Jemie where going to head northwest.  
  
"Remember everyone, there's a river directly north of here called the salt river, and a city at the rivers side called salt city. We'll meet at that city in two days, ok?" Bit said, climbing into the cockpit of the Ligar 0.  
  
"Right. So we'll hit every city that we come across, asking if anyone had seen Rain... after all, she had to stop somewhere for supplies." Jemie added.  
  
Everyone agreed and climbed into their zoids, taking off in their separate directions.  
  
**************************  
  
Orihime typed in a few words on the computer, hoping to find anything that might help them find Koh and Nadia's system. She looked over at the clock... it was now 5 pm, and she had spent almost the entire day searching. She had to come up with at least a general area where Koh and Nadia could have hid the system, before they sent Lavender's group out to search.  
  
"Have you found anything yet Ori?" Lavender asked, walking up behind the ex-commander.  
  
"Not yet..." Orihime explained, "They went through unbelievable measures to try and hide their system... I've only found out so far the same things we already know."  
  
"Oh... wait, what if you look for the systems original name..." Lavender said, "I remember Jemie mentioning it once.... when he read out loud the stuff about Rain and the MCME stuff."  
  
"Do you remember what it was?" Orihime asked, turning her chair to face Lavender.  
  
"Ummmm, the Sync experiment... I think..." Lavender answered, "It was a long time ago though."  
  
"Well it's the only lead we have. Ill try it." Orihime typed in a few more words, then opened a file and found out a bit of information.  
  
"Did it work?"  
  
"It says here that it's located somewhere on this continent.... but that's it..." Orihime stated, reading on, "but there's a poem here too... It says:  
  
The eyes that are ever watchful, stay awake through the night, As they watch the stars fade and die, waiting for a brand new light.  
  
The dreams that are ever present, are the wings that guide the night, They soar above the highest clouds, searching for an eternal light.  
  
The one that is ever hopeful, is bound to the wings of the night, As he looks for the dawn of another day, waiting for blossoms of the coming light.  
  
To the one who looks for the future, watch the eyes that search the night, as they glide above the hidden roses, you shall find the eluded light.  
  
"What does that mean?" Lavender asked, a bit confused by the poem.  
  
"I don't know... It probably tells where the system is located..." Orihime sighed, "But it's hard to figure out."  
  
"Hey guy's," Naomi said, coming up from behind, slightly startling both of them, "Did you find anything?"  
  
"Only this poem." Orihime stated, "We think it might tell where the system is located... but..."  
  
Naomi read over the poem, then thought about it for a second, "Well it's telling the location of something that's hidden, and light seems to have something to do with it..." She shrugged, "But other than that I don't get it."  
  
Naomi turned ot leave, "Oh yeah, dinners ready.... that's what I came to tell you."  
  
~~~~~~~End of Chapter 4~~~~~~~  
  
Authors note: Well the answers right there in the poem... where is Koh and Nadia's system? See if you can figure it out. Hope you liked the chapter! 


	5. The Riddle

Authors note: Hey people. Im at my best friends house typing this right now, so I probably won't be able to make the chapter very long... but I'll try my best. I'm really surprised none of you figured out my riddle/poem... (HINT: try and think of what the poem could be possible describing... and Dark Salamander, your close, but not quite right...) The answer is right there, and you all already know where it is. Anyways, good- luck with the riddle, and if you think you've figured it out, e-mail me and maybe Ill give you a little surprise!  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
"Did you find anything?" Bit asked Tyra. The two days of searching had gone by fast, and his group hand managed to find nothing important. His group had decided to search salt city while they waited for Izumi's group. Tyra and Bit had finished their rounds, and where waiting for Leon.  
  
"A shopkeeper saw her. Se was buying some food, but that's it... he didn't know which way she went." Tyra said, " She was here about a week ago."  
  
"And nobody else saw her?" Bit asked.  
  
"There was a little kid that mentioned seeing a girl with really long silver hair." Leon said, walking up to the two, "And Izumi's group is almost here, I saw their zoids coming this way."  
  
"Ok... maybe they found something," Bit said, "Lets go meet them at the city gate."  
  
********************************  
  
"Sir... we have reports of some one searching for the girl."  
  
"Really, who?"  
  
"Various people from various teams sir."  
  
"That could be a problem couldn't it?"  
  
"What do you want us to do sir?"  
  
"The same thing that you have been doing... get me the final piece!"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
*********************************  
  
Within the past two days, Rain and Rei had managed to separate the main parts that they needed,from the ones they didn't. Rain had drawn up the plans for her new zoid, and they where ready to begin.  
  
"You know Rei, this is going to take a while with just the two of us..." Rain called up to Rei, who was standing in a control box for one of the many machines in his hanger.  
  
"Yeah, but if we work continually, it shouldn't take more than..." He thought for a second, "Probably a month or so since I have all the equipment we need. Plus we have all the time we need, so what's the rush? Don't wanna do a bad job on the zoid after all."  
  
"Yeah, I guess your right," Rain called. Within the past couple of days she had managed to drop a bit of her suspicion about Rei, because she had gotten to know him better... but there was still that slight feeling that he was doing all of this for a reason, and not only out of kindness. She climbed up a ladder and onto a platform, so that she could see most of the hanger.  
  
"You ready?" Rei asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
*********************************  
  
The group was sitting at a small table outside a cafe. They had eaten lunch, and where discussing what they had discovered.  
  
"Some little boy here talked to a girl with long silver hair," Leon stated, "About a week ago. He told me that he had lost his ball, and she had gotten it back for him... then she left with a bag of food."  
  
"Anything else?" Izumi asked.  
  
"She was heading east." Leon answered.  
  
Tyra pulled a small map out of her back pocket and opened it, placing it on the table. She pointed to Salt City and said, "This is where we are... If we traveled east..." She traced her finger east, "The next city would be Noonridge."  
  
"So that's where we'll go." Izumi stated, "But we should probably split into two groups again, because," She took the map from Tyra, "According to this, there is another city east and slightly north of here named Duskton"  
  
"Right." Bit nodded, "Noonridge is only about a day and a half away from here. So once again, we'll meet there in two days. Izumi you guy's go to Duskton ok?"  
  
Izumi nodded as her group got up to leave. Bit's group soon followed.  
  
**************************  
  
Ryuji made his way through the Blitz base and into the computer room, where Orihime had been spending the last few days, trying to figure out the poem, "Hi Ori."  
  
"Hi Ryuji. What's up?" Orihime asked.  
  
"Im gonna help you guy's search of course..." He answered, "just tell me what you need me to do."  
  
Orihime sighed, "We can't do anything until we get a general area that the system could be hidden in, and this poem tells us I know it! If only I could figure it out..."  
  
"Let me see it..." Ryuji stated. He read it over, then thought for what must have been forever, "Well... hmmm, well, is probably describing something that's eyes are always open. And maybe with wings... I dunno."  
  
Ori shrugged, "But it says; The dreams that are ever present are the wings that guide the night... I makes it seem like the the object isn't real, just something people dream of, or imagine."  
  
"Well until you need me, I'll be at the shop," Ryuji said with a shrug, "I'll start asking customers if any of them have seen Rain too... after all, I get people from all over."  
  
"Ok, I'll call if anything has comes up."  
  
"Right. See ya." Ryuji waved good-bye and left, leaving Orihime to the difficult riddle. If only she knew just how long it would take her to solve it.  
  
****************************  
  
Rain sighed and got out of bed. It had been two days since they had started working... and they had only stopped to eat and sleep. Of course, the zoid didn't look like much yet... but in time, it would take on a more definite shape. She dressed herself and brushed her hair, ready to start a new day of work.  
  
She went out to breakfast, waiting for Rei to finish cooking. He did, then they began to eat.  
  
"So Rain... whatcha gonna name it?" Rei asked, stuffing some beacon into his mouth.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
He swallowed, "The zoid, whatcha gonna name it?"  
  
"Oh... I thought I would wait till it was finished to see." Rain answered.  
  
Rei nodded as he finished his breakfast and did the dishes, the two then went out to the hanger to work on the zoid.  
  
****************************  
  
Tyra and the others had split up to search Noonridge, She walked into a small park, and saw a person standing all alone by a sakura tree. Deciding he was as good as any to ask, she walked up to him.  
  
The person was wearing a pitch black cloak that hid his face, and he leaned on a cane. By his posture he looked young, not old like most who used a cane, but just injured or handicapped.  
  
"Um excuse me..." Tyra said, looking at this mysterious man, "May I ask you something?"  
  
The man looked at her, his face still hidden by the cloak, and nodded.  
  
"Have you seen this girl anywhere?" She handed him a picture. He took it, and observed it. He seemed to stare at it for a long time, then nodded.  
  
"Really where?"  
  
He cleared his thought, "I saw her a while back... I know your searching for her, but I do not think you should worry too much..."  
  
Tyra listened intently, a strong nagging feeling in the back of her head that this voice sounded somewhat familiar... but she did not know where.  
  
"I have a very strong feeling that she is safe."  
  
The strange man turned to walk away, leaving Tyra behind. The man sent a chill down her spine, giving her the shivers... he seemed to answer like he was so sure... like he knew. She shrugged off her weird feeling and began to follow the man. She was at least 30 feet behind him when he turned down a dark ally. She sped up and followed, turning the corner and finding a dead end... but the man wasn't there... he was gone.  
  
~~~~~END OF CHAPTER 5~~~~~  
  
Authors note: Waaa school tomorrow.... I hate school. Oh well, anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter... R+R! (Remember if you figure out my riddle, and e-mail me, I may give you a little surprise!) 


	6. The dream

Authors note: Hey, people. Just got out of a very boring day of school... have Algebra homework... won't do it till midnight... hope you like the chapter...  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
"Man that guy sure gave me a chill." Tyra stated, meeting back up with Bit and Leon.  
  
"You said he told you that Rain was safe?" Bit asked as they made their way to the hotel that they would be staying at.  
  
"Not exactly... he said that he had a feeling that he was ok," Tyra explained, "But... he seemed so sure.. then I tried to follow him and he just..."  
  
"Vanished." Leon finished for her. She nodded.  
  
"That's strange." Bit said as they walked through the doors to the hotels main lobby. They went up to their rooms, while they waited for the other group to arrive.  
  
Tyra waited in her room, still thinking about what the mystery man had said. She sighed and looked out the window, only to see the other groups zoids come into view over the horizon. She walked down to the boys room and knocked on the door.  
  
Leon opened it, "What's up?"  
  
"The others are coming, just look out the window." Tyra answered. Leon nodded and let her in as they walked over to the window and looked out. Leon put his arm around her shoulder. The two had gotten very close within the past year.  
  
Suddenly a whistle echoed out behind them. Both turned to see a menacing Bit standing in the doorway, a look of pure mischief on his face. "Leon and Tyra sittin in a tree.. K I S S I N G..."  
  
Leon and Tyra blushed as they backed away from each other and cleared their throats. Leon walked up to Bit, placing a steady hand on his shoulder, he walked him out into the hallway where Tyra could not hear the conversation that was taking place.  
  
Out in the hallway, Leon ha still had his hand on Bit's shoulder, "Bit. I seem to remember walking in to your room one time to find you asleep... but, you were also talking in your sleep. Want to know what you said?"  
  
"Uhhh, sure?" Bit said, a bit uneasy.  
  
Leon smiled mischievously, his strong calm face giving him a look of pure mockery "Bit and Leena sittin in a tree..."  
  
Bit's face turned redder than in ever had before, "Uhh Leon Im gonna go meet the others at the gate..." He took off in a quick dash down the hallway, and into the elevator.  
  
***********************  
  
Rain sighed as she looked down on the computer screen in front of her. It was now almost time to go to bed, and she was checking off the work they had done that day. Rei came up behind her and smiled looking down on the screen.  
  
"Hey Rei, guess what?" Rain said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"According to this: at the rate that we are working now, we should be done with the zoid in about 2 weeks!"  
  
"Really?" Rei replied, a bit surprised, "Wow."  
  
"Yeah, Im starting to get a bit excited." Rain said with a large yawn, "and a bit tired."  
  
Rei laughed, "Ah well, it's late, suppose we hit the hay?"  
  
"Yeah, see ya in the morning Rei." Rain said, standing up and heading into her room, LightStrike at her heals.  
  
Rei watched her go to bed then turned back to the incomplete zoid in front of him. He smiled then to himself stated, "It'll be great when it's finished." He turned and went to the main room, ready to camp out on the sofa again.  
  
******************************  
  
"Sir... there's been an accident in the I-chamber."  
  
"What!? What's happened!?"  
  
"It's become un-stabilized sir!"  
  
"What!? No! Fix the problem immediately!"  
  
"We are trying sir!  
  
"Don't "try" do it. If it fails, I swear you will be the next one in there!"  
  
"Yes sir! I'll find a way to fix the problem as soon as possible!"  
  
A sudden indefinable scream echoed throughout the base, sending a chill down everyone's spine.  
  
*******************************  
  
Rain's eyes snapped open suddenly as she sat up, sweat trickling down her face. LightStrike jumped up in alarm, eyeing Rain worriedly. She ran her small fingers through her silver hair, shaking slightly.  
  
LightStrike growled at Rain worriedly, walking over to the small bed. He placed his head on the side of her bed, his eyes watching her. He growled again, startling her slightly, "Oh LightStrike... it's you..." She gave the organoid a tight hug, "I had a nightmare," She sighed and closed her eyes, "I was all alone in pitch black, there was nothing around me... and it was cold... so cold." She clenched her eyes tighter, "and I turned, and Cloud was there... his eyes... I won't forget them, I can't... he was crying... and scared... I'd never seen Cloud scared like that before."  
  
The organoid listened intently as she clung to him tightly, her eyes clenched shut, "I ran up to him, and he told me to stop... he told me not to come closer... he seemed so sad and worried. I tried to ask him what was wrong... Then I was all alone again... it was colder than before... and I began to shake." Tears began to flow down her cheeks as she sobbed, "Then I head him scream.... I was so scared... and the scream... It was so horrible LightStrike... " She continued to sob as she clung to the silver organoid, her long silver hair matching perfectly with the color of his armor. She sat there for the longest time, her soft tears flowing down her cheeks. The organoid tried to comfort her as best he could, but to no avail. He couldn't talk to her, and his armor must have been rather uncomfortable to lay against.  
  
Suddenly a knock came at the door followed by Rei's voice, "Rain?"  
  
Rain cleared her throat and dried her eye's but still clung onto her best friend, "What... what is it Rei?"  
  
"Are you ok kid?" Rei asked through the door, "I though I heard you scream.."  
  
Rain choked on a sob, he eye's filling with tears again, "It was only a nightmare... Im ok..."  
  
"Are you sure?" Rei called, his voice seemingly worried, "Can I come in?"  
  
Rain draped the blanket over her shoulders to keep herself warm. She choked on another sob, "Yeah..."  
  
Rei opened the door and peeked in. He saw Rain in a long white nightgown with the dark blue blankets wrapped around her shoulders. She had tears streaming down her cheeks, and she has shaking quite noticeably. LightStrike growled gently.  
  
"You ok?" Rei asked.  
  
"It was a dream... that's all..."  
  
"Im going to turn on the light ok?" Rei said, walking over to a wall panel. He pressed a small red button, and immediately the room was filled with a bright light.  
  
He looked Rain over more closely... her hair was matted down with sweat and her skin was more pale than ever. She was still shivering, and sobbing. Her cheeks were red and her eyes were filled with tears... that's when he noticed it.  
  
He walked closer to her and looked at her eyes, sure that he had imagined it... but he hadn't. They were two different colors all right... one was a bright hazel, the other a bright silver. He got a strange feeling about it, but shrugged it off and sat at the foot of Rains bed, "Don't worry... it'll be ok. Don't cry."  
  
Rain sighed again, covering up more with the blankets, "I.. I can't help it... It's just..."  
  
"What happened?" Rei asked.  
  
"It's nothing... I just need to get over it that's all." Rain said.  
  
"Are you sure your ok?" Rei asked, standing up at the side of the bed next to the worried organoid. LightStrike nudged Rain gently, his silver eyes still filled with worry, and his metallic face showing the same... so much that it made Rain chuckle slightly, "Don't worry my friend... Im ok... It was just a bad dream..." She hugged LightStrike again, "I'll be all right."  
  
The organoid growled gently, his face showing what looked like a sign of relief, as let Rain hug him longer. She soon stopped shaking, and crying.  
  
Rei was amazed at the affection the zoid showed for his master. Zoids usually didn't show much emotion, or this much intelligence. He observed quietly as LightStrike calmed the young girls nerves, even began to make her laugh with his amusing antics and "facial expressions."  
  
"Well your ok now right?" Rei asked, "Try and get some sleep ok? I'll make ham and eggs for breakfast and I think we should take a break tomorrow from the zoid."  
  
"No," Rain said looking up at Rei, "I want to continue with it. I want to keep myself busy so I won't think about some things ok?"  
  
Rei was a bit confused by her statement, but nodded anyway, turning to leave the room. He made his way down to the main room and laid on the couch, his soft gray eyes starring up at the ceiling.  
  
*************************  
  
Tyra threw a pillow at the sleeping form of Izumi as the sun rose on the horizon. The previous night had been filled with nothing but conversations about Rain and how nobody seemed to know where she was.  
  
"Damn it Tyra!" Izumi murmured from under the pillow, "5 more damn minutes."  
  
"Common, we got to get going... according to Bit, the next city will take at least 5 days to get to." Tyra said, pulling the covers off of Izumi.  
  
"I said 5 more damn minutes!" Izumi hollered, tossing the pillow harshly back at Tyra.  
  
Goji's voice came through the door, "Common you two lets get going!"  
  
"Right as soon as sleeping beast here wakes up!" Tyra answered.  
  
Tyra moaned and climbed out of bed, then began to get ready.  
  
****************************  
  
"So anything yet?" Lavender asked at breakfast Orihime shook her head and sighed, "That stupid thing is too hard! I can't figure it out..."  
  
"Man, and according to Tyra and the others, they haven't found anything on Rain either." Lavender said, stuffing some eggs in her mouth.  
  
"Im trying." Orihime said. Suddenly the kitchen door opened and in walked Ryuji. He asked the same thing that Lavender had asked only moments before.  
  
"I wish I knew." Orihime said, "But the way it's written... it makes so many different possibilities."  
  
~~~~~END OF CHAPTER 6~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors note: Hope you like it. R+R! 


	7. Kaiser

Authors note: Thanks angel for your concern about me staying up late and all, (and not doing my homework) but it was a short assignment that only took me like 15 minutes--plus over the past 4-5 months I have become an American Idol fan and I wanted to see the last episode. (Im glad Kelly won ^_^) Im happy it's over too though cuz that means no more staying up late on tuesdays and Wednesdays! Ok enough blabbing... someone needs to figure out the riddle... anyways here's chapter 7.  
  
CHAPTER 7  
  
Two weeks past quickly as Rain and Rei worked on the new zoid. It only needed a few minor things and it would be finished. Rain watched as the last piece of armor was attached to the zoids body, excitement rushing through her body.  
  
"Common Rain!" Rei called from a machine booth, "Lets see if this thing works!"  
  
"Right!" Rain practically ran over to the new dragon zoid and climbed up, standing on it's head. She opened the cockpit and jumped in, placing her hands on the two controls, "Ready, Rei?"  
  
"Start it up all ready!" Rei called, almost as excited as Rain was.  
  
Rain brought the new zoid to life, and it roared a deep strong roar that echoing throughout the base. Rei opened the hatch to the hanger, giving a thumbs up to Rain. She pushed forward on the controls, and the zoid began to move. In a matter of seconds the dragon was outside.  
  
The zoids armor was once again pitch black, but this time it's eyes were a strong blue. It's sleek head had two blades on the side, and one in the center, all three able to extend. In its mouth was a strong charged particle canon. Above its shoulders were twin vulcan. On the sides of the sleek zoid were 2 full speed ion boosters and 4 multi purposed dischargers, located right under the folded wings. It's back had 1 large ion booster, and it's tail had 4 larger blades located at the tip.  
  
Rei appeared on Rains com-link, "Take it into the air!" Rain nodded as the dragon spread it's large wings. Instead of being pitch black armor, they were now made of pure energy charges that were multi-colored. At the top they glowed a pure white light, slowly faded into a soft blue green, then a gentle purple. The dragon took off into the air, roaring as it did so. Rain tried various maneuvers with the new zoid, checking if all of it's responses were working right.  
  
"Man Rei this is great!" Rain called, she glided down and landed where LightStrike was waiting for her. Rei came up in his Sky Runner, "Do the controls work good?" He asked, his face appearing on a screen.  
  
"Yeah, perfectly."  
  
"That's good. Now all he needs is a name." Rei called, "What do you say we go eat lunch?"  
  
Rain nodded, realizing how hungry she was. The dragon and Sky runner walked into the hanger, and lowered their heads so that the pilots could climb out. Rei walked over to Rain and asked, "So what's its name?"  
  
Rain thought for a second and looked up at the dragon. In return the zoid lowered its head and looked at her, seemingly listening intently for its name.  
  
"Kaiser." Rain said. The dragon roared and stood up, seemingly liking its name.  
  
"All right... so its name is Kaiser..." His stomach gave a loud growl, "No lets go get some food."  
  
Rain chuckled as the two walked into the kitchen, leaving Kaiser and Sky Runner behind.  
  
*****************************  
  
Bit and the group had made their way back to Saurian city, having found no good information on Rain. They had planned to meet everyone else in the town square, back in front of the dragon statue. Tyra sat on the fountain, looking around. Most of the groups spirits had been brought down due to the fact that they found nothing useful. She watched as some little boys began tumbling and wrestling near a flower patch. One of the boys pushed the other into a rose bush accidentally. In return the other boy began to cry.  
  
Leon came up from Tyra's side, "The others should be here soon, I just saw Jemie's Raynos overhead." He turned to look to see what she was looking at.  
  
"That poor kid, that must have really hurt." Tyra said.  
  
"He'll be ok." Leon stated. He was right. The little boy soon stopped crying and began to wrestle again, "See?"  
  
"Yeah... "  
  
*********************************  
  
"Sir we've been gathering information, and we must get hold of either the girl, or use her brother to get the final part."  
  
"Really? I thought you said you knew where it was,"  
  
"Huh sir, we thought we knew where it was... but after considerable research we discovered our need of the girl or her brother."  
  
"Then get the girl damn it!"  
  
"Sir, we would sir, but nobody seems to have any clue to where she is."  
  
"Then find her!"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
************************************  
  
Orihime pounded her fists on the control panel angrily. For almost three weeks now she had been unable to figure the stupid riddle out. She sighed as the phone began to ring. Picking up the phone Tyra's face appeared.  
  
"Hey Ori. Any luck?" Tyra asked.  
  
"No, you?" Orihime asked.  
  
Tyra shook her head, "We couldn't find anything."  
  
"Oh... " Orihime stopped suddenly, her eye's seeing something behind Tyra. She enhanced the picture.  
  
"Tyra where are you!?" Orihime asked, getting somewhat excited.  
  
"Saurian City... why?"  
  
"Don't leave there... we're going to come meet you in the hover cargo all right?"  
  
"Yeah sure... whatever..."  
  
Orihime hung up the phone and ran to talk to doctor tauros.  
  
***************************  
  
"Hey Rain..." Rei said as Rain finished her dinner, "What do you say we test Kaiser out in a battle?"  
  
"Ok sure..." Rain answered, "But I gotta warn you, Im a good pilot."  
  
"So am I."  
  
"Then lets go!" Rain said, jumping out of her chair and running into the hanger, "Common LightStrike!"  
  
LightStrike gave an excited roar and followed. Rei walked behind them.  
  
Rain climbed into the cockpit of her new zoid and put the safety harness on. She gripped the controls and went outside.  
  
Rei followed in the Sky Runner, "Are you ready kid?"  
  
"Yeah." Rain stated, "whenever your ready."  
  
"Allright then... lets get started shall we?"  
  
~~~~END OF CHAPTER 7~~~~~~  
  
Authors note: Its short I know, sorry about that. I want you guy's to figure out the riddle! Remember if you think you got it, e-mail and you might get something special! I hope you liked the chapter! 


	8. Taken

Authors note: IMPORTANT Excuse me while I go sit in a corner and cry... my good old floppy... held all my story data... broke... *Cries* ok. That's the reason for the delay of this chapter... I had it all typed out and saved... an hour later... disk breaks... lost data *cries some more* Anyways... we have a total of 2 wonderful people who figured out my riddle: Congrats Dark Salamander and Pyremon Infernos. As you both should know already, you will be receiving your prizes on sunday (what they are Im not telling). Oh yeah, if you haven't figured out the riddle, keep trying... but unfortunately if you do figure it out after I post this chapter you will not receive the prize. Anyways (Wow long authors note) heres chapter 8.  
  
CHAPTER 8  
  
"Sir we've located the girl."  
  
"Good, bring her to me."  
  
"Yes sir... but if I may ask a question sir?"  
  
"Yes? What is it?"  
  
"Well I was wondering why we just don't use the boy."  
  
"Because we can't in his current... shall we say... position. Now go."  
  
"Yes sir." The soldier left as someone else entered.  
  
"Ah, so your back..."  
  
"Yes sir... I've come to see how things are going." A female voice rang out.  
  
"Very well indeed. I would like to personally thank you for everything you have brought us so far."  
  
"Of course sir."  
  
"But we need another subject."  
  
"Who did you have in mind?"  
  
"Hehe... you."  
  
********************************  
  
Kaiser jumped into the air, spreading its energy wings wide and soaring high. The Sky runner followed. Rain was much faster than Rei, that much was intensely obvious, but Rei had more arsenals and raw power. The Sky Runner began to open fire in mid air. Rain dodged the shelling easily, soaring higher and higher until she was above the clouds. She grinned mischievously to herself as an idea hit her. Slowing Kaiser down, she waited for Rei to break the clouds. He did, only to find himself immersed in a thick smoke screen.  
  
Rain watched as Rei fumbled around through the smoke she had created. Quickly, she extended the blades on the tips of Kaisers wings, then made her way carefully behind him through the smoke.  
  
"Rain where the heck are you?" Rei demanded, looking as hard as he could through the thick, dense smoke. He suddenly felt a jerk as Kaiser rushed by, opening a gash down the side of The Sky Runner, "Damn it! I'll get you for that!." Rain laughed pulling down on the controls and diving out of the smoke, The Sky Runner hot on her tail. She continued to dive, gaining more and more speed, watching as the ground came rushing up at her.  
  
"Rain!" Rei yelled, "Your nuts! Pull up!"  
  
Rain grinned and continued on her crash course with the ground. At the last second she yanked up on the controls, and spread the Kaisers wings as wide as the would go. She extended the blades, the sudden force of the wings opening pushing her back up toward The Sky Runner, who was still following Kaiser.  
  
Rei was shocked as he felt the impact of the blades slice up the Sky Runner, almost completely slicing the leg clean off. He landed, cursing to himself as Rain appeared on a screen in front of him.  
  
"Common! After all that big talk I thought this would be harder!" Rain taunted.  
  
"Shut up kid." Rei answered.  
  
"I haven't even battled in like, 7 months... if not more. I wanted a 'challenge'." Rain emphasized on the word, challenge, as if she was declaring one.  
  
"You want a challenge, you got one!" Rei excepted with a grin. Suddenly the back of The Sky Runner opened, revealing a strong beam canon.  
  
Rain was almost to amazed at the Sky Runner to dodge. After all, this zoid had hidden wings, hidden guns, a hidden beam canon... what else could this thing do? She shook her thought away and veered left, still being hit in the left hind leg by the shot. "How'd you like that..." Rei started, suddenly he gasped as the zoid jerked forward by a barrage of missiles, "What the hell was that!?"  
  
Rain flew in lower, surprised by Rei's sudden outburst, "What's wrong?" She suddenly found out when she too was hit from behind by the unseen enemy, "Rei get above the clouds, they won't be able to hit us from way up there."  
  
"Right!" Both zoids took off into the air, Rain dropping a thick fog of smoke along the ground. She stared at it a moment, suddenly seeing it pass over something, "Hell cats!" The two continued to rise, getting out of the barrage of missiles. Suddenly a voice came on both com-links, "Rain Light-Feather, come with us peacefully or suffer the consequences. If you do not cooperate, we will shoot you down."  
  
"Screw you!" Rei yelled, then opening a link only with Rain ,"What the hells going on!?"  
  
"I don't..." Suddenly she cried out as she was hit from above. She looked up to see an entire squad of Reddlers, along with a very modified pteras. The pteras had a large gun on the top of it's head aimed strait at Kaiser. It fired, shooting an unrecognizable shell at the dragon.  
  
When it hit it spread a field of charges through and over the Kaiser, completely rendering it helpless. The wings gave out and it fell, the charges still moving up and down its body. Rain braced herself for the impact with the ground.  
  
"Rain!" Rei yelled, watching as the girl fell helplessly toward the ground.  
  
Kaiser hit, and seemingly roared out in pain. Rei opened a com-link worriedly with rain, "Kid are you ok!?" A screen appeared in front of him, showing Rain with a large gash on the side of her head, and a line of blood coming from her mouth. She looked up and winced, bringing her hand to her side, she felt her ribs, which even she could tell were broken. Wiping her chin, she answered, "Im... all right... Get out of here now."  
  
LightStrike suddenly appeared on Rains screen, he was peering through the cockpit, his worried face looking in on Rain. She knew that he wouldn't be able to hear him through the glass of the cockpit, so she carefully formed the words on her lips, "Run. Hide."  
  
LightStrike understood and ran. He ran to a jet of rocks, handing in a large crevasse. Rain sighed in relief, the organoid tucked safely in the rocks. Suddenly she heard Rei again, "Rain what's going on!?"  
  
"Rei, " She winced, "Get out of here. These people are going to take me. Run."  
  
"No way not if their after you. I can take them."  
  
"No. Run..." She reached up and touched the gash on her forehead and smiled. She suddenly remembered the last time she received a similar cut. It was that fate filled night when her team went against the FireBlazers... then Copper and Zero showed up and attacked. They shot her down and and she received a cut just like the one she had now...  
  
"At least this time Im awake... now I know I've gotten stronger..."  
  
"What?!" Rei demanded.  
  
"Rei.... leave before I make you leave."  
  
"You can't make me leave." Rei answered smugly, thinking he had won the argument.  
  
"LightStrike!" Rain yelled, turning on the loudspeaker now not caring if the enemy heard her, "Take Rei away. Get him out of her and take him to the others."  
  
The organoid jumped from his hiding place with a roar and soared into the air. In a blinding flash of light he fused with the Sky Runner, and took off at a fast flight.  
  
"What the hell!?" Rei yelled, "Rain!"  
  
"Rei i'll be ok... just go meet with my friends, they'll explain everything... I promise." Rain said.  
  
"No!" Rei yelled, "I don't even know who your friends are... plus Im not going to leave you here to fight."  
  
"I," She stated, "I don't plan on fighting... I can't. My zoid won't even move." She clicked off the com-link.  
  
"No Rain!" Rei yelled angrily, pounding his fists on the controls, "LightStrike! Take me back now!"  
  
The organoid roared and continued to fly, it flew in the direction that it hoped the others would be in...  
  
***********************************  
  
Izumi sat with Tyra in the town square waiting for everyone to arrive. The other searchers had gone already to the hotel, and left the two FireBlazers to wait for Orihime and the hover cargo. It had just begun to get dark.  
  
"Damn it. Bit should be out here." Izumi stated, "It's starting to get cold."  
  
"We were the ones that volunteered to wait." Tyra answered. The two little boys that she had been watching before were gone, and now she was completely bored.  
  
"What's taking them so long!" Izumi said, crossing her arms in front of her.  
  
"They're coming all the way from the Blitz base." Tyra answered, she suddenly turned, thinking that she had heard something. It sounded like a roar... an organoids roar.  
  
"What's wrong?" Izumi asked, turning to look in the direction that Tyra was.  
  
"Nothing... just thought I heard something."  
  
"I didn't hear anything..."  
  
Suddenly the bushes rattled and a silver blur headed strait for Izumi. It hit, knocking her completely off of her feet. She looked up at her attacked, ready to beat the crap out of them, only to gasp.  
  
"LightStrike!" Izumi and Tyra stated together, both equally surprised that the silver organoid had appeared out of no where. LightStrike roared as if something was wrong.  
  
"Get offa me..." Izumi stated, trying to pushed the heavy organoid off of her. LightStrike obeyed, and stepped off of the struggling girl, "Good... where's Rain!?"  
  
LightStrike roared again as they heard another sound... it sounded like a young man, he was calling for the organoid. The bushes rattled again and a man stepped out. He had dark blue hair and gray worried eyes, "LightStrike?"  
  
"Who are you!" Izumi yelled, "Where's Rain?!"  
  
"Wha?" He stared at the angry girl in front of him, "Are you Rains friends?"  
  
LightStrike roared as Izumi nodded, "Who are you!?"  
  
~~~~~~~End of chapter 8~~~~~~~  
  
Authors note: Once again sorry for the delay. Don't forget to review. 


	9. Apearence

Authors note: Wow already on chapter 9... hehehe guess what? Some very important people make some very important appearances. Nice long chappie too! Once again, thanks for all the good reviews.  
  
CHAPTER 9  
  
"Rain..."  
  
"Hmmm..."  
  
"You must open your eyes..."  
  
"Hmmm... Cloud?"  
  
"Please Rain! Open your eyes..."  
  
"Cloud!? Where are you!?"  
  
"Wake up..."  
  
Rains eyes snapped open. Instinctively, she brought a hand to her throbbing head. Noticing her head bandaged, she sat up and looked around her. She was in a room... not just any room... a beautiful room. She looked around, completely amazed by her surroundings. It looked just as a room from a castle, like in the old fantasy books she used to read as a child. There were wine red curtains draped about a large barely open window, and a table with matching table cloths. The chars were carved out of some dark wood, a type she didn't recognize. She was lying on a bed with pure silk sheets. Under her was a wine red silk blanket. The bed was a canopy bed, a veil of rose red hung above her head. She also noticed roses of all kinds situated around the room.  
  
Rain then took the time to look herself over. She was no longer wearing her old battle clothes, but a magnificent white dress. Around her neck was a choker of what looked like Lopaz Lazuli, a beautiful blue stone. The dress reached past her feet, and seemed to also be made of the purest silk. She wore no shoes or gloves, and all her wounds were bandaged.  
  
"Where am I?" She said quietly to herself and sat up, suddenly wishing she hadn't. Her broken ribs still hurt badly. She let out a gasp of pain, then stood shakily on her feet. She walked over to the window and looked out. She couldn't see anything she recognized, just some sort of courtyard covered in all types of flowers, trees and plants... especially roses.  
  
"I see your awake at last." A voice came from behind her.  
  
****************************************  
  
"Who the hell are you!?" Izumi asked Rei, anger flashing in her eyes, "and what did you do with Rain!?"  
  
LightStrike gave a roar and looked at Izumi strait in the eyes, shaking his head as if saying 'he isn't the bad guy.'  
  
"I didn't do anything to the kid! She said you'd be able to explain every damn thing!" Rei answered, anger also written clearly on his face.  
  
"Tell us what happened to her first so that we may be able to explain what's going on." Tyra said, "And we know something happened because LightStrike and Rain haven't left each others side since..." She didn't finish.  
  
"She was taken away by some group that attacked us." Rei explained, "She told LightStrike to bring me to you so you could explain what the hell was happening." He clenched his firsts, "I would have taken them..."  
  
"Is this true buddy?" Izumi asked, looking at the organoid. LightStrike roared, nodding as he did so, "Oh boy..."  
  
*****************************  
  
Orihime sighed, the city was finally coming into view. She got up out of her seat and walked into the hallway, then into the hanger. Everyone else was there, doing various maintenance checks on their zoids.  
  
"Hey Orihime. What's up?" Leena asked, jumping from her GunSniper.  
  
"We're almost to Saurian city." Orihime told them, "The others should be waiting in town square."  
  
"all right." Lavender said, "And you really think you've found something that'll help us?"  
  
"Yeah. I saw it when Tyra vid-phoned me earlier."  
  
Suddenly docs voice came on the intercom "We're here, everybody out."  
  
Everyone left the hover cargo and made their way to the fountain. They were all shocked at what they saw when they got there.  
  
"LightStrike!" Lavender said, pure surprise on her face.  
  
"That means Rains here too?" Orihime half stated and asked. Izumi looked at her and shook her head, "The ShadowStalkers have her."  
  
Orihime dropped her head, "Are you sure?"  
  
"Who else would be after her."  
  
"Who the hell are the ShadowStalkers?! And what the hell is going on?!" Rei asked, still having no clue on the situation.  
  
******************************  
  
Rain turned, facing the man behind her. It was an older man, he had dark brown hair, and dark hazel eyes. He was rather largely built, and was wearing a dark green uniform. Rain knew exactly who he was... she could remember him from when he worked for her father.  
  
"Luke?" Rain stated, "Where am I?"  
  
"You are in my base my dear." The man, Luke, replied quite kindly.  
  
"You ordered me to be captured?!" Rain couldn't believe it... Luke was her fathers best friend... they did everything together. She mentally gave herself a slap in the head, she knew what he was after now. Not only had her father done everything with Luke... he also helped work on the sync experiments, "Why?!"  
  
"Come child, you are smarter than that, don't play dumb, you already know quite well what Im doing." Luke stated softly, still kindly.  
  
"I don't get it! What are you up to!?" Rain yelled, annoyed.  
  
Luke raised his hands to try and quiet the angered girl, "I promised."  
  
"What?!" Rain asked, confused, her throbbing head also wasn't helping her think, and she had become quite irritable within the past few seconds,"What in the damned hell does that mean!?"  
  
The man looked at her in surprise, as if not expecting her to reply in the way she did, "Child! If your father was still alive... where have you learned such a mouth? I do say, I have never heard you or even your brother speak in such a way."  
  
"Its been years since I last saw you Luke... Im older and I can say what I feel." Rain answered simply, still irritably, though none of her anger was meant to be aimed at her fathers old friend. "I've been through enough in the past year and I think I have the right to say whatever the hell I want."  
  
"Its been too long." Luke shook his head, "The last I saw of you, child," He raised his hands just below his waist, "you were only of this height. You were also very shy and quiet. You were always deep in thought, and never spoke unless spoken to. Such a sweet girl with no worries in the world..." He closed his eyes as if remembering a time long ago, "you would have never even thought of speaking the way you had earlier."  
  
"Things change."  
  
"You have become such a negative child it does seem." Luke said, sadness clearly crossing his face, "I am sorry to see that."  
  
"Luke..." Rain stated and sighed, she really had liked Luke, especially as a child... she didn't mean to aim crossly at him, yet she still had the feeling that she couldn't entirely trust him, "Im sorry. I've been through too much lately and my head and ribs are killing me." She sighed and sat down on the bed. Then to herself she said, "How come it's me that always being captured or taken away! This is like... the 3rd time. Sheesh."  
  
"Rain..." Luke stated, "You do know why I brought you here."  
  
"Yes." She answered a small grin coming to her, she was looking down so Luke wasn't able to see her face, "You want my fathers experiment." She then looked up at him, "Sorry to break it to you... I don't know where it is. And..."  
  
"And what?"  
  
"I wouldn't tell you if I did."  
  
"That's quite all right child for we don't need you to tell us where it is." Luke stated, "I already know. We need you to unlock the door."  
  
"What?" Rain asked, thinking the old man was crazy.  
  
"You see child, " Luke explained, "You were too young to remember, but your brother wasn't. Your parents hid within you and your older brother the key to the systems hiding place. I hadn't released it until just recently. In order to get to it... one of you two is needed."  
  
Rain suddenly frowned, something in the back of her head told her that something about Luke was wrong. "Why."  
  
"What do you mean why?"  
  
"Why do you want it?"  
  
Luke smiled a somewhat kind smile. Rain frowned again, Luke suddenly reminded her of a snake. He always had the same gentle smile, but a certain cruel-ness hid behind his lips. To her a snake always seemed to smile, until it was ready to bite, "A promise."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I promised your father a long time ago that I would continue the experiments. He asked me to look after you two... in that unfortunately, I failed, for Gabrielle had gotten to you before Koh even died,... and he asked me to continue the sync experiments for the good of man kind. And I promised. I have been continually working on the experiment since he died... but I have not been able to complete it for I need the system that your father hid to complete the experiment."  
  
"What if I refuse to help you?" Rain asked, feeling that the system was better wherever it was.  
  
"You can't." Luke replied still smiling.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Come with me." Luke said, motioning for Rain to follow. She did, and he led her down a long corridor and to a flight of steps that were guarded by two men. One of the men stepped forward.  
  
"Good evening sir." The man stated.  
  
"Very good... for we finally have the key."  
  
"Yes sir. I did my best to find her and I guess that it was not in vain."  
  
"Of course not. Come to me later. I need to talk to you."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Luke went down the stairs with Rain following close behind. The stairs seemed to go on forever, and it was getting increasingly darker. Rain walked up beside Luke, "Luke, why am I dressed in these cloths?"  
  
"You shall see." He answered.  
  
Finally after what seemed like forever, they came to a large wooden door. Luke opened it, and motioned for Rain to follow. She did, though hesitantly, because the room beyond was extremely dark.  
  
Luke led Rain to a spot near the back of the room, a spot that was almost completely dark. She could see some type of glass in front of her, it glinted even in the dark, but she couldn't see beyond it, "This Rain, is the I-chamber. We keep all the work on our version of the sync experiment in here."  
  
"The I-Chamber?"  
  
Luke walked over to the wall and pushed a button. Suddenly the lights came on inside the glass in front of Rain. She gasped and brought a hand to her mouth, completely horrified and surprised by what she saw.  
  
"Oh my God."  
  
*********************************  
  
Rei sat on the bed in the hover cargo, thinking silently to himself. The group had just finished telling him all about Rain, Cloud, Gabrielle, and the entire MCME incident. He for one, was completely shocked.  
  
"So your saying that Rain went and got captured by some people that are after some important experiment made by her parents," Rei asked, " and since this MCME incident she's been looking for her lost older brother, who has been missing because he just disappeared suddenly along with her evil aunt and a mysterious man named Zero?"  
  
"Yeah that's it." Bit stated.  
  
"and that she's friends with two of the most famous zoid battle teams on all of Zi?"  
  
"Yeah." Naomi said, "Both the Blitz and Flugel teams."  
  
"Oh man." Rei said. He sighed, "This is all way to weird. Way way to weird."  
  
"We're used to it." Goji stated.  
  
"How can you be used to it?" Rei asked, he was somewhat afraid of the mercenary named Goji.  
  
"We got used to it." Ryuji said, "Some of us more... um... forced to than others."  
  
They all sat in silence for a while, thinking about Rain. Suddenly Orihime spoke up, "I think I know where it is..."  
  
"What?" Leena said, "You mean the system? Where?"  
  
"Saurian city." A mysterious cold voice came from behind them, startling everyone. They turned to the doorway, finding a mysterious man in a pitch black cloak standing there.  
  
"Hey... your the guy from the Sakura trees..." Tyra said.  
  
"That's right." The man nodded.  
  
"Your the guy who said that there was an abandoned Gustav in the middle of the desert!" Rei said jumping up suddenly, "You told me to go find the Gustav because it would have something useful with it! Then I found out that it was Rains Gustav!"  
  
"What?" Bit asked.  
  
"This guy told me there was an abandoned Gustav in the desert... that's the whole reason I even ran into Rain."  
  
"I hoped she would be safe with you." The man stated, "I knew that the ShadowStalkers would need her... so I sent you to her, hoping that she would be safe with you."  
  
"Who the hell are you!" Izumi stated angrily, "Take off that damned hood."  
  
"Im a guy that died a long time ago... " The man said, bringing both hands to the sides of his hood. He removed it, leaving the entire group... except Rei, in complete utter shock.  
  
"Oh my god..." Orihime stated, "It's Zero..."  
  
************************************  
  
Rain stood in shock... the glass wasn't a piece of glass, but a tall tube of a sort. Various wires and cords wrapped themselves around this tube, giving it a forbidding type look. Inside was a light green liquid of some sort, and more wires and cords.  
  
But Rain wasn't paying any attention to the liquid... or even the cords... it was to what the cords attached themselves to. A woman with red armor... the cords attached to the armor.  
  
The woman had long flowing blond hair, and her eyes were closed. She was wearing a dress much like Rains own, only a crimson red color. She was also wearing some sort of armor... no not wearing... it seemed to be a part of her... some sort of red armor around her shoulders and back, her hands were covered in black armored gloves. Extending from her back where two wings... like that of some kind of demon. This woman looked as she herself was half zoid...  
  
"Aunt Gabrielle..." Rain said, still in shock, she touched the glass. It was Ice cold... so cold that it actually seemed to burn Rains finger tips. She stared in horror and amazement, "What the hell did you do to her...?"  
  
"Your father..." Luke explained, "Wanted to create a way for people and zoids to interact more openly... he wanted them to communicate through thought. I felt it ridiculous. I thought that if zoids and humans could become one... then they would have no need to communicate They would be an elite all powerful race. Plus it would make people all the stronger. Of course, not everyone would be able to be part zoid... only an elite group that I would create." He laughed, "I need the rest of your fathers system to bring these elite beings to life. For you see... to create them, I had to put them in such a deep sleep. Now she is barely alive. Of course my other subject gave me more trouble... he just couldn't stay asleep. But... he was my first attempt."  
  
"What?!" Rain demanded, "You sick basterd! That's ridiculous. My fathers system was never meant to be used this way. Your freaking sick!" She had tears in her eyes, "I refuse... I won't open the door for you!" She then started to cry, "How could you even think that way!? My father loved people... and he loved zoids... he loved his partner, LightStrike, very much. He so wanted to be able to communicate with the zoids. He wasn't sick like you!"  
  
"Call me what you will child." Luke said calmly, "I only did what your father told me too. I continued the experiment... only to my own tastes. Im not going to use them to hurt people after all. I only want to make people stronger... to create one race, one elite race of Zi."  
  
"Bull. You only want to play God." Rain said, "I won't let you."  
  
"Such a mouth." Luke said, "You may think of me as you wish... but you will let me get to the system. Or shall I say... the final piece as I have named it."  
  
"Like hell I will." Rain said, hatred in her eyes, "What the hell happened to you Luke. You used to be a good man... I used to love it when you visited... you always used to bring me things..."  
  
"I always brought you a rose dear child." Luke said, "Nothing happened to me."  
  
"Yes. Something happened..." Rain said, "You became a sick freak."  
  
"That is enough of your tongue Rain Light-Feather." Luke said, less kindly, "You will get me the system."  
  
"Screw you."  
  
"I'll make you change your mind." Luke said pressing another button. This time some lights across the room turned on. Rain gasped, running over to where they were. Another tube.  
  
She looked at the tube... to shocked to even cry. She placed her hand on it... not paying attention to the strong burning feeling in her hand. She stared in horror and pain at what she saw...  
  
  
  
~~~~~~End of chapter 9~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors note: Long chap... nice cliff hanger! How'd you like? Review! I think its almost over... hard to say. 


	10. The Plan

Authors note: Hehe glad you all liked the last chapter (and the cliff hanger). Well heres chapter 10... enjoy!  
  
CHAPTER 10  
  
"Zero?!" Orihime asked, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I don't go by that name anymore." Zero answered, "Just call me by my real name Ori."  
  
"All right Zack. Please tell us what your doing here."  
  
"I came to help."  
  
"Bull!" Izumi stated, "How do we know your not working for the ShadowStalkers!"  
  
"Im not." Zack said calmly.  
  
"Yeah, according to you!" Izumi continued, "But how do WE know?"  
  
Zack frowned, "Because they tried to do to me what they did to..." He stopped, "I don't have time for this. If you want my help, I'll give it. If you don't, I'll leave."  
  
Orihime shook her head, "No. We need all the help we can get at this point."  
  
"Yeah." Bit stated, "And remember, he did take out Gabrielle before."  
  
"Fine." Izumi said, crossing her arms in front of her.  
  
"So you knew that the system was here?" Orihime asked Zack.  
  
"Yes. The riddle was quite easy to figure out."  
  
Orihime frowned, "Then grace us with your answer."  
  
Zack recited the poem again:  
  
The eyes that are ever watchful, stay awake through the night, As they watch the stars fade and die, waiting for a brand new light.  
  
The dreams that are ever present, are the wings that guide the night, They soar above the highest clouds, searching for an eternal light.  
  
The one that is ever hopeful, is bound to the wings of the night, As he looks for the dawn of another day, waiting for blossoms of the coming light.  
  
To the one who looks for the future, watch the eyes that search the night, as they glide above the hidden roses, you shall find the eluded light.  
  
"It's describing a dragon. The dragon on the fountain in town square to be exact. If any of you noticed, it has glass eyes that are always open, aiming toward the eastern stars. It also aims toward the east for another reason." Zack explained, "Any one care to guess why?"  
  
"The sun?" Ryuji asked.  
  
"That's right." Zack explained, "The poem constantly talks about dawn, and light. Tyra, you should have noticed something that goes along with these two lines: waiting for blossoms of the coming light--and--as they glide above the hidden roses."  
  
"The flowers in town square!" Tyra stated, "I watched a boy get caught up in one of the bushes today."  
  
"And did you care to notice which side of the square the roses were planted on?"  
  
Tyra slapped her head, "Awww man the answer was right in front of my eyes! They were planted on the eastern side."  
  
Zack nodded, "Listen everyone. I have a plan to save Rain."  
  
*****************************  
  
Rain closed her eyes tightly, trying to stop the tears that were seeping from them. She tried to block what she had just seen from her head, but was unsuccessful, the images were burned forever in her mind. She collapsed onto her knees, 'I finally found him' she thought 'but I would have rather searched forever then see him like that'  
  
"I see you like this one." Luke said too kindly as he kneeled down behind her.  
  
Rains eyes snapped open, pain and anger burning deep within them. She then noticed a piece of the stone floor that was chipped. Picking up the small pieces silently and cautiously, she placed them quickly between her fingers. She clenched a fist in her right hand, her knuckles turning almost completely white compared to her already pail skin, so white that they matched her dress. She screamed as she swung her fist around, coming in complete contact with her fathers old friend.  
  
Luke, completely caught off guard by the sudden outburst, jerked backwards as he felt the young 15 year olds anger released upon his face. The shards of stone buried themselves deep within the mans face, opening some rather large gashes across the his right eye and cheek. He brought a hand up to his eye, feeling the warm blood seep. His face changed from a king gentle look, to a look of pure shock, then pure anger and rage.  
  
Rain jumped up and began to run as fast as she could, hoping by some miracle she could get away. She suddenly gasped in pain as Luke grabbed her long silver hair, yanking her back down to him. She struggled only for a few seconds, then stopped, realizing that she wasn't getting away.  
  
"That was a very bad thing you just did child!" Luke yelled, yanking harder on Rains hair, "If you were not Koh's daughter, I would kill you."  
  
Rain winced as he yanked harder. She almost screamed out when he pulled even harder, but managed to keep control. She looked at his bloody pain filled face.... his enraged eyes... his hatred... and she smiled, she actually smiled.  
  
"You... you..." Rain stated as Luke continuously pulled, "don't know how... how much pain in is... to go through what I and my friends... have..." She gasped, "It's good to see pain on somebody's face that... I hate for once."  
  
Luke became even more mad. He stood up, dragging Rain with him, and brought back his arm. He swung it at Rains face, slapping her hard on the side of her face. She cursed, and fell to her knees as he released her hair.  
  
"Hiro!" Luke yelled. Several seconds later the young man who had been guarding the stairs entered, He saluted at Luke and gave a quick glance in Rains direction, "Yes sir?"  
  
"Take her back to her room. I will be there to... talk to her before sunrise." Luke commanded.  
  
"Yes sir." The man, Hiro, stated, helping Rain to her feet. She spat on the floor in front of Luke, but went quietly along, back to her room.  
  
**********************************  
  
"That's the plan." Zack stated, after he had finished his explanation. The plan made sense, and it was quite simple. All they had to do was wait for The ShadowStalkers to bring Rain to them. After all, they needed to come to Saurian City to get the system... it was your basic wait and ambush plan.  
  
"All right, since it's already almost morning, lets go get situated." Ryuji said, everyone nodded as they headed to the town square. They were to hide in pairs of two. Everyone would wear a headset, so everyone could talk, or report to the others.  
  
Orihime and Jemie hid on a rather large branch of a tree, completely looking over everyone else. They were a little high up, but at least the could see everything. Orihime shivered slightly in the cold air.  
  
"You cold?" Jemie asked, taking off his jacket.  
  
"Im all right." Jemie shook his head and placed the jacket on Orihime, causing her to blush slightly. She looked around to hide her face. She could see almost everyone from her position. She watched as the other groups, most of them couples, went along with the passing time.  
  
Tyra and Leon were behind some rose bushes. Leon picked a rose, and handed it to Tyra, grinning slightly. She excepted and gave a small giggle, and causing him to grin more broadly, "Thank you Leon."  
  
Leon smiled, "Your welcome."  
  
Lavender and Goji were inside some bushes on the other side of the square. They sat talking about their zoids. Lavender suddenly saw a spider and gasped, obviously terrified. Goji gave a slight smile, barley noticeable, as he picked up the arachnid and placed it on a flower to his left. Lavender thanked him with a peck on the cheek.  
  
Brad sat back to back with Naomi, hidden in the shadows of a tall tree. The sat, quietly talking about things. Their headsets were on the ground at their sides. Brad bent over and kissed Naomi, thinking he was hidden by the shadows. The sniper didn't argue, but gave into the kiss. They then began to make out on the spot.  
  
Meanwhile, Izumi, Rei, Ryuji and Zero sat on the roof of a nearby building, hidden from even Orihimes sight. They had their microphones turned off. They were laughing and snickering their heads off.  
  
"They...." Izumi laughed, "They don't know..." She began laughing even harder as she and the other three heard a groan coming from Brad on their headphones.  
  
"That they all.." Rei continued, holding his gut, "Still have their microphones turned on!"  
  
Ryuji sat, his back against a chimney, roaring with laughter, "None of them..." He paused for a minuet holding his breath, listening to Naomi, he suddenly burst out laughing, "Have their headphones on..."  
  
Zero stood on the corner of the roof, holding in the urge to laugh as loudly as possible. He sat listening intently to all the different couples, and their escapades.  
  
*********************************  
  
Rain stared out her window at the stars, deep in thought. She had been forced to change dresses, seeing as though she had gotten Luke's blood on the last one. This dress was the same color, but was shorter cut. For some strange reason, Luke wanted Rain's dress to be perfect. The door to her room opened, and in walked the guard from earlier, Hiro. He was carrying a tray of food.  
  
"Miss Rain?" Hiro said, "Sir Luke wishes you to eat before we leave." He set the tray on the table.  
  
"What's your name again?" Rain asked, turning to face the young guard.  
  
"Umm Lieutenant Hiro Solehart." He answered, "I've been given specific orders to supply you with anything you may need before we head out. Please do not hesitate to ask."  
  
"Lieutenant huh?" Rain sneered, "Let me guess, you got promoted to Lutenant just because you found me... am I right?"  
  
"Uhh, yes Miss Rain." Hiro stated.  
  
Rain sighed and shook her head, "Take the food back... Im not hungry. Especially if it's from Luke."  
  
"Im sorry to hear that Miss Rain." Hiro stated, "I myself have had the privilege of trying the cooks food, it is very delicious,"  
  
"It may be... but it's from Luke." Rain stated.  
  
"Sir Luke only wishes you not to be hungry." Hiro answered.  
  
"Luke only wishes to use people." Rain stated angrily, "He is a sick minded basterd who wants to be his own little God of his own little world. He uses people to his advantage. He's a sick freak, that's all."  
  
Hiro stood, dumbfounded by Rains harsh words. He saluted, picked up the tray, and left, deep in thought about what Rain had said.  
  
~~~~~~~End of Chapter 10.~~~~~~~  
  
Authors note: Sorry for the long delay people. Schools been harsh lately and homecoming is coming up soon so I've been really busy... plus whenever I finish writing a damn chapter the dumb computer freezes before I can save. Oh well. Hope you liked it! 


	11. Dawn

Authors note: Hey ppl. Schools been harsh lately... I got stuck in wood shop (Cuz there was no room in any other classes (I wanted creative writing and art but 9th graders arn't aloud to take them)) and let me tell you: sawing a 2 by 4 is freaking harder than it looks with a small hand saw... Anyways, enjoy!  
  
CHAPTER 11  
  
Rain stood by the window, the two crimson moons of planet Zi blazed brilliantly on the horizon as they began to set. She sighed, remembering a time from long before. Suddenly the door opened and in walked Luke, followed by Hiro. Luke's face was no longer bleeding, but it still looked bad.  
  
'Good' Rain thought.  
  
"Ah, Child, why haven't you eaten anything?" Luke stated, far too kindly, "I sent the food to show no hard feelings."  
  
"I refuse to help you." Rain stated simply, not turning around to face the man who once used to be considered a family friend.  
  
"You know... If you refuse, all I have to do is pull the plug and HE will die. The oxygen will be taken out of the liquid slowly, and he will painfully suffocate." Luke stated, a cruel, snake like smile on his face.  
  
Rain turned, tears in her eyes, thinking about her position. Memories and thoughts spun around in her head as she tried to think of what to do. If she helped Luke... no, she didn't even want to think about that. But if she didn't help Luke... 'then Cloud will die...' She thought. Silently she stood, trying to decide on what to do. One faint memory continued to replay itself in her mind, over and over. Finally she came to her conclusion on what to do.  
  
"Luke..." Rain stated, swallowing hard, "Cloud would rather die than have me help someone like you."  
  
"Oh no..." Luke stated, the same cold, cruel smile still planted on his face, "That just won't do." He brought his fist forward, too quick and silent for Rain to see, hitting the young teenager directly in the gut.  
  
Rain brought her hands to her stomach, coughing slightly. She fell to her knees, the pain in her gut and ribs to painful to stand. Slowly unconsciousness gripped her as she fell forward. Just before darkness completely gripped her, a memory came to her mind... the one that had replayed itself over and over before.  
  
* --"Cloud?" Rain said, her silver hair glistening slightly in the dark night. She sat back to back with her older brother. At that time she was only 8, while Cloud was 15. Together they sat on the roof of their parents mansion, gazing into the sky. The two crimson moons glistening brightly in the black sky just before dawn. There was an unusually few number of stars out that night.  
  
Rain turned to face Cloud, "Cloud?"  
  
Cloud opened his eyes and looked at the young girl. Her dark blue eyes seemed to shine strangely, even in the dim light of the two moons, giving her a somewhat mysterious aura. He smiled, "What do you want?"  
  
"Tell me about the stars again."  
  
Cloud sighed, his spiked silver hair moving slightly in the faint wind, "Rain... you've heard that story a million times."  
  
"But," She said, looking back at the sky, "The stars seem sad tonight."  
  
Cloud sighed again, smiled, then laid down on the roof placing his hands behind his head. He closed his eyes and began, "They say that everyone has their own personal star, one that they always notice when they look up at the sky. According to father, humans came from one of those stars. It is said that humans came from one of the stars we see, that we left it thousands and thousands of years ago and came to Zi. According to Zoidian legends, the star that we came from became lonely without us. This made the other stars around it very sad. That is why the stars seem dim everyone and a while... its because they are sad."  
  
"Cloud?" Rain asked curiously, "Which star is the one you always notice?"  
  
Cloud opened one eye and peeked at his little sister, chuckling to himself a bit, "Oh I dunno. It's just an old legend Rain, so don't take it too seriously."  
  
"I always notice that star." Rain said pointing at one of the hundreds of dim stars in the sky, "It always makes me feel so different when I look at it. Specially tonight. For some reason... it makes me feel like something bad is going to happen..."  
  
Cloud laughed just as his watch beeped. He looked down at it and smiled, "Its 5 in the morning... a few more minutes Rain."  
  
"Cloud if something happens..." Rain said, "Will you be with me?"  
  
"What?!" Cloud asked surprised, "What brought that up?" He looked at Rain and saw a strange, somewhat worried look in her eyes. He nodded, "Of course."  
  
Rain smiled, "I'll be there for you too, ok?!"  
  
Cloud shook of his slight confusion and smiled, "Shhh. Watch."  
  
The two sat and watched, waiting for sunrise. Slowly the moons faded as the eastern horizon began to grow slightly brighter. Soon the darkness faded into a soft, dark blue, and the horizon began to glow a bright orange- red. The two Light-Feathers sat in silence, watching the breathtaking sunrise.  
  
"That always reminds me of mothers song... you know," She stated quietly, "The one papa always says you sing really good."  
  
"You mean the one father always says WE sing really good?" Cloud said, "Not just me."  
  
"Nuh uhh." Rain shook her head, "You sing it good. Not me." She paused for a second, "Will you sing it for me?"  
  
"Rain..."  
  
"Please?!"-- *  
  
Rain smiled as the darkness crept over her... that was the day that Gabrielle had come and kidnapped them.  
  
Luke picked up the unconscious girl and left the room. Hiro, running a hand through his dark red hair walked right at Luke's heals, glancing worriedly at the young girl in his masters arms.  
  
******************************************  
  
"I estimate only about 5 minutes until sunrise everyone." Jemie stated over the headsets.  
  
"A WhaleKing's coming from the south." Rei and Izumi stated at the same time. They looked at each other annoyingly.  
  
Everyone hid as the WhaleKing came into view and landed. Out stepped about five men, each with a pistol at their side. Then a younger man stepped out. He had dark red hair and blue eyes. He looked around and nodded. He stepped back inside, and out walked an older man, carrying something wrapped up in a blanket. At his heals stood the younger man with dark red hair.  
  
The man that had the bundle made his way quickly to the center of the city and into the square. He turned to the men following, and nodded. Each man spread himself around the square, facing outward. The man holding the bundle handed it to the red headed man.  
  
"Are you guy's ready?" Zack said. Everyone murmured their answers. Zack nodded, "Then lets do this."  
  
The group all jumped out of their hiding places. They quickly took out the men with guns, then surrounded the two men in the center.  
  
"Where's Rain!?" Izumi and Rei demanded, together again. They glared at each other, but quickly got over it.  
  
"Who in the blazes are you!?" Luke demanded glaring at each member of the group in turn. He suddenly stopped when he came to Rei.  
  
"Rei!" Luke stated, "Why in all of Zi are you here!?"  
  
"Uncle Luke!?" Rei inquired, confused, "I could ask you the same thing!"  
  
Rei stood, dumbfounded at the sight of his uncle. He stared strait into the eyes of the man that had given him the scar that graced his face for so long. Hatred revealed itself deep in Rei's eyes.  
  
"HE is your uncle!?" Izumi demanded, turning to face Rei. She was about to say something else when she noticed the burning hatred in Rei's eyes. She also noticed that he was thinking about something, something that must of made him even more mad... because he had the faintest trace of tears in his eyes.  
  
"Luke!" Zack stated angrily, drawing attention off of Rei, "So we meet again."  
  
Luke turned to face Zack, obviously recognizing his voice. "You!" he exclaimed, "You were the one that escaped!"  
  
"That's right Luke." Zero sneered, "I wasn't about to let you do to me what you did to..." He stopped.  
  
"What I did to whom!?" Luke asked slyly, a smile coming to his face, "I did nothing wrong to no one."  
  
Zack stood, anger written on his face, "You did nothing wrong?! Mixing zoids and humans to form an elite race isn't wrong?!"  
  
"What!?" Rei yelled. The group stood silently, confused about what Zack had stated.  
  
"I don't care about any of this!" Izumi yelled, confused and angry, "Hand Rain over!"  
  
Luke smiled, "Oh.. I see now. You are the teams that were searching for her before..." He laughed and uncovered the blanket off of Rains face. Rei and Izumi began to dash forward, but suddenly stopped when Luke removed a hand gun from his jacket and pointed it directly at Rains temple. Hiro held his breath as he held Rain as still as possible.  
  
"You do know..." Luke stated, slyly smiling at Rei and Izumi, "That she doesn't need to be alive to open the door."  
  
Izumi and Rei both cursed, backing slowly away from Luke. The man smiled cruelly, "Now watch as I finally get what I need."  
  
Luke watched as the horizon began to get light, "Hiro hold the child so that she is standing."  
  
Hiro hesitantly obeyed, standing Rain on her feet. He let her body lean against his as he held her up. Izumi immediately noticed the bruise on her face from when Luke had hit her.  
  
"What the hell did you do to her!?" Izumi demanded, taking a step forward. Luke shook his head, pointing his gun at Rain once again. Izumi cursed and once again backed away.  
  
Luke looked over at the horizon, a grin on his face. He watched as the sun began to rise.  
  
The first rays of light made their way towards the group. Luke turned to face the statue and waited. He watched at the rays of light struck the dragons glass eyes.  
  
The group stood in anger, but also in awe, for what they saw amazed them. The dragons eyes lit up brightly, turning a brilliant, light shade of blue. Almost seconds after the light turned them blue, they faded to red. Then a beam of light shot out of the dragons eyes, aiming directly into the roses. The beam was no thicker than a thread of string at its starting point, and would have been almost completely invisible to people who were not looking for it. The rose bushes began to shine slightly, as the morning dew caught the light.  
  
"Now, Hiro! Hold her right hand into the light now!" Luke demanded.  
  
Hiro hesitated, but obeyed, lifting Rains right hand into the light. The beam of light spread across her hand, forming the shape of a tiny red dragon. It faded to blue as the light began to disappear.  
  
Suddenly the statues stone head began to crumble, revealing a crystal version of the dragons face. The crystal shone a soft blue/green. Then, the stones beneath the groups feet began to crumble. Dust flew into the air, momentarily blinding the entire group, and sending most of them into coughing fits. When the dust cleared, and the group could see, there was a small staircase in the center of the square, leading down, beneath the roses.  
  
~~~~~~~End of chapter 11~~~~~~  
  
Authors note: Just so there's no confusion... Cloud Light-Feathers story about Cloud is a spin off, not really part of my story, but a story based on part of my story. His and my story will probably not be too similar on what happened to Cloud during his absence. Go review his story though... Im sure it will be good.  
  
Anyways, go review, and I hope you liked the small cliff I left you at that was actually my friend Scarlet gave me that idea... she told me that I should leave you at the cliff hanger. (Its only a small Cliff hanger though!) 


	12. Regret

Authors note: Hey ppl.. Its Saturday, my sister is at her cross country competition with my parents, my friends are all busy, (I don't think my best friend even cares that I exist anymore because of something that happened to him yesterday,) Im kinda upset about somethin, and I figure a good way to get my mind off of everything is to write, so, heres chapter 12.  
  
CHAPTER 12  
  
Luke walked to where Hiro was standing, a smile on his face. He held out his hands, "Give me Rain now Hiro."  
  
Hiro looked intently at master, not making an attempt to hand him Rain. He had been thinking of what Rain had said to him before, and was now believing it to be true. After seeing Luke threaten quite clearly to kill Rain, with a smile clearly on his face, he began to regret.  
  
"Hiro, give me the girl now!" Luke ordered.  
  
Hiro swallowed hard, then hesitantly said, "No."  
  
"What!?" Luke stated, "How dare you Lieutenant! I order you to give me Rain!"  
  
"No." Hiro answered, more surly than before, "I won't."  
  
The group stood, staring at the scene before them. Lavender looked over at Rei. His normally soft, gentle, gray eyes had become hateful and angry toward Luke. His hands were clenched at his sides. She then noticed something... his hand was bleeding. He was clenching his fists so tight that he was bleeding. She was about to say something when she heard Luke laugh.  
  
"Hiro... you are a foolish young boy. I shall not let this disobedience go unpunished." He stated, the same serpent like smile creeping to his face, "For your insolence, the girl shall die."  
  
"What!?" Hiro gasped as Luke pulled the gun up, aiming it at Rain. He aimed it strait at her heart, and pulled the trigger.  
  
Hiro did the only thing he could think of. He turned so that his body was protecting Rains. The bullet hit, and hot, crimson blood seeped from the hole in his shoulder. He staggered, falling onto his knees, yet he still held Rain carefully. He placed her on the ground gently, and looked up to face Luke, who had the same smile still on his face. He grasped his shoulder painfully, as he felt the dark depths of unconsciousness grip at him.  
  
"I knew that you would try to protect her." Luke stated, "And now, all those who stand in my way, including you Hiro, shall die, and I shall get what I desire." With that, Hiro passed out.  
  
Rei began to step forward, oblivious to his bleeding hand, a look of pure, concentrated hatred burning deep within his eyes. Luke noticed and turned to face him, "Rei, I wouldn't move another step closer... or I will not hesitate to kill the girl."  
  
Rei cursed, stopping dead in his tracks, "Go to hell uncle Luke."  
  
"Bite your tongue!" Luke yelled, "I will not be insulted by anyone in that way... especially you!" He picked Rain up off the ground, "And now everyone, you shall watch as I create my new world order. With the elite race of demi-humans at my control." He smiled and yelled "Come to me BlackDeath!"  
  
The sands just outside the city began to shift, and an unbelievably large jet black zoid began to emerge. It let out a monstrous roar, so loud that people had began to emerge from the cities houses, in complete shock by what they saw.  
  
Suddenly Ryuji let out a blood curtailing yell and collapsed onto his hands and knees. He brought his hands to his head as if trying to claw away at something. His body began to shake and he began to sweat.  
  
"Ryuji!?" Goji yelled, running up to his friend, "What's going on!?"  
  
Ryuji shook his head violently, "The... DeathSoarer... It's here." He gasped.  
  
"Your not quite right." Luke stated, "I only used parts of the DeathSoarer to build this zoid... I call it the BlackDeath!"  
  
Ryuji cried out in pain as he fell forward onto the ground, darkness consuming him. Goji knelt at his friends side, placing a steady hand on his back. The rest of the group ran over.  
  
"Ryuji!?" Orihime asked, she suddenly gasped as she realized what had happened, "Goji get away!" She was too late in her warning as Ryuji pushed himself up and aimed a punch at Goji's emotionless face. The force of the punch pushed Goji away from Ryuji, and caused him to fall backwards.  
  
Goji stared at Ryuji, suddenly realizing what had happened. Ryuji's eyes were now a crimson red, and his hair had become darker and more spiked. He also had an evil smirk on his face.  
  
"Copper." Orihime stated.  
  
Copper laughed menacingly as he looked himself over, "I can't believe it... im actually back."  
  
The BlackDeath had begun its destruction of the city. Its pitch black armor reflecting the flames that had begun to rise. Screams of pain, fear, and torment sounded through the air. It looked very much like the DeathSoarer except it wasn't as large, and had three charged particle canons... one in the mouth and one on each shoulder. It had dark red spikes all along its back and tail, and one charged particle intake fan.  
  
"This is all too grand..." Copper said, glaring at the group in front of him, "All the people I have come to hate, gathered in one place... soon to die. I can't wait."  
  
The monstrous zoid was now on the other side of the square, and was lowering its hand to Luke. In the confusion he had managed to go down the stairs retrieve the system, and return. He climbed onto the monstrous zoids hand, with the unconscious Rain still in his hands. He began to laugh evilly as he looked down at the group, "I finally have it! Good-bye for now my friends, and you too Rei, for you shall soon see the world I shall create!" He held up a small disk as the BlackDeath slammed its tail into the ground near where the group stood, sending a cloud of smoke and dust into the air.  
  
"No!" Izumi yelled, coughing slightly in the dust, she was now unable to see anything. The others gave out various curses in the dust, all trying to find one another.  
  
When the dust cleared, the BlackDeath was gone, Copper was no where to be seen, and the town lay in flames, almost completely destroyed.  
  
"Damn it!" Rei yelled, falling to his knees and slamming his fists into the ground.  
  
Lavender ran over to Goji, who was bending over the man that had protected Rain before. The others soon followed. Izumi knelt and checked his pulse, "He's still alive."  
  
"Lets get back to the Hover Cargo..." Zack stated, removing the headset off his face, "We should probably bring him as well."  
  
*************************************  
  
Copper watched as Luke carried Rain into the large castle, the sun reflecting off of the BlackDeaths armor. It was now well past 2 o'clock. He had managed ot hitch a ride on the zoid, unbeknownst to Luke. He soon followed Luke into the castle, staying hidden in the shadows.  
  
Luke carried the girl down a rather long hallway, then down a flight of stairs. He opened the door to the I-Chamber, and walked in, setting Rain down gently in a chair. He turned on all the lights, and walked over to the first tube... the one that held Gabrielle.  
  
Meanwhile, Copper was in awe of what he saw. He couldn't believe it... It was truly amazing to him. He made his way through the shadows, along the wall to where Luke was standing.  
  
Luke was too absorbed in his work to notice Copper sneaking around. He placed the disk in a small slot one the control panel to Gabrielle's tube. He became startled when he heard a voice from behind him, "Very impressive."  
  
Luke turned to come face to face with the evil Copper, "Who are you... What are you doing here?!"  
  
"I have come to join your cause." Copper stated cruelly, "I believe you could use a skilled pilot."  
  
"Who are you?!" Luke demanded.  
  
"My name is Copper." Copper answered.  
  
"You want to join me?" Luke asked, "How am I to be sure you will not betray me?"  
  
"Because all those people that were at Saurian City today..." Copper stated, a look of pure disgust and hatred coming slightly to his face, "Destroyed me once... and I want to return the favor."  
  
"I see..." Luke stated, smiling slightly, "As you wish. I can tell by your tone of voice that you are telling the truth." He motioned to an empty chair, "Take a set, Im almost done here, and Im sure Zero, Rei, and the others will be here soon. After all, they want to save the child." He cruelly laughed as Copper took a seat, "Won't they be surprised when they see the deities that I have created. Perhaps then they will realize that what I am doing is just."  
  
Copper grinned, 'good' he thought 'after their dead, I'll kill this man and become ruler to what he has created...'  
  
"Oh, Copper?" Luke stated, he had now walked over to an empty tube.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Bring the girl to me please..."  
  
************************************  
  
Hiro sat up suddenly, a sharp pain searing through his shoulder. He blinked his eyes a few times, then looked around.  
  
"I see your awake." He heard. Hiro turned, and found himself starring at none other than Orihime and Jemie.  
  
"Where...?" He began, then suddenly remembered everything that had happened "Is Rain ok?!"  
  
"Rain is still with that Luke guy." Jemie explained, "But you have some explaining to do."  
  
Hiro rubbed his shoulder, "Yeah I guess I do... just tell me what happened after Luke shot me."  
  
"Nothing you need to know about!" Izumi said from the doorway. She walked in and looked down at Hiro, "I have two words for you buddy... Explain. Now."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF CHAPTER 12~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors note: Hehe... My friend Jon told me to leave it there... he's sitting here right now... He showed up a little while ago... along with Jeremy. Ok... Im still a bit upset but they're making it feel better (Both of them are so sweet) anyways.... Cya laterz. 


	13. Copper returns

Authors note: Hey! I just beat Resident evil for Gamecube for the first time. I found it easier than I fist thought it would be... I hated those damned Crimson Heads tho... anyways.. thanks to everyone who keeps reviewing, I really appreciate it. Heres chapter 13!  
  
CHAPTER 13  
  
"And that is all I know," Hiro stated. They were now sitting in the main room, and Hiro had just finished explaining the entire story to them, "I didn't think it true until this morning when I saw him threaten to kill Rain."  
  
"Now tell us who you are." Izumi demanded.  
  
"My name is Hiro Solehart. I am 18, and I was a Lieutenant for Luke." Hiro said.  
  
"So... Let me get this strait. Luke wants to create his own race of half zoid, half humans, so he can take over the ZBC and create his own world?" Bit asked.  
  
"Yes... I regret that I ever found Rain in the first place now." Hiro looked down at the floor. He then looked up at Zack, something coming to his mind, "Luke told me that there was one person that escaped his experiment... it was you wasn't it?"  
  
"Yes." Zack stated, "He tried to do those hideous experiments on me, but I got away before he could do too much."  
  
Izumi looked over at Rei; he had been sitting there the entire time, not saying a word. His soft eyes seemed grief filled and sad.  
  
"Can you tell us where his new base is?" Zack asked Hiro, "When I escaped he moved."  
  
"Yes, it's not too far either..." Hiro stated, "But if Luke has the experiment, and Rain, we must hurry." He looked at his watch, "Its already almost sundown... I estimate that it will be dark by the time we reach his base."  
  
"What about Copper?" Lavender asked, "He's back. We have to do something about him."  
  
"We can't do anything about him at the moment." Goji stated, "After just awakening after almost a year, im sure he's weak at least... and I have a feeling we'll see him again soon enough."  
  
"Lets go." Rei stated calmly but quietly after some time, "I have some unfinished business to take care of with my dear old uncle."  
  
They all agreed, and set the coordinates into the computer. They then went to the hanger, and began tuning up their zoids. All of them were now inserting shields into their zoids systems, just in case. LightStrike stood restlessly watching all of them, unsure of what to do.  
  
Almost three hours later they had come across the base. The group stared... it was definitely what they were not expecting. Roses and other various flowers surrounded a beautify built Victorian castle. Sakura trees were lined up the walkways... even in the darkness they seemed as beautiful as in the day.  
  
Rei looked out the window, noticing a huge metallic structure off to the left of the castle. He asked Hiro, "What's in there?"  
  
"That's where Luke keeps the extra and captured zoids." Hiro answered.  
  
"So Rains new zoid is in there isn't it?" Rei asked.  
  
"Rain has a new zoid?" Izumi asked, "Since when?"  
  
"We built it while she was staying with me... it's called Kaiser." Rei explained, "It would be a good idea to get it."  
  
"Why...? We can probably get it later too." Leena stated.  
  
"But it's powerful, and if we need to fight, it would be a good addition." Rei explained.  
  
"There should only be one guard." Hiro said.  
  
"all right, then leave it up to me." Zack stated. He pulled his cloak over his head and began to leave. He suddenly turned and said, "From the base will Luke notice me taking the zoid?"  
  
"Probably not. He doesn't keep a surveillance on everything. He's more than likely in the I-chamber, which is in the basement." Hiro answered.  
  
"all right. Rei, what does Rains zoid look like?" Zack asked.  
  
"It's a dragon type... You'll know it when you see it." Rei answered.  
  
"All right. I'll be right back. Then we'll decide what to do next." Zack walked through the door. Nobody noticed the small silver organoid following him, for they were all to busy thinking and talking.  
  
Zack ran silently to the metal structure. He got to it, then hid along the shadows until he reached the door. He looked around the corner... Hiro was right. Only one guard. 'That's easy enough' Zack thought, 'I'll just take him out.'  
  
Zack proceeded to hide among the shadows until he was behind the guard. He was just about to hit the man in the neck, expecting to knock the man unconscious, when suddenly he froze as the man spoke, "I knew that you would come."  
  
The man turned around, reveling none other than Copper. He had a grin on his face as he snapped his fingers. One of the zoids in the building gave of a monstrous roar as it sprung to life, towering suddenly over Zack. Copper laughed and climbed into zoids, the BlackDeaths, cockpit.  
  
Zack backed up as Copper stared down at him, his crimson red eyes showing nothing but evil behind them. He let out a cruel laugh, "I never did like you Zero. Even when we worked together... you were always getting in the way." He frowned suddenly, a look of hatred crossing his face, "I utterly despised you... and I still do. That is why you must die."  
  
Zack cursed as he ran back into the shadows and out of the building. The BlackDeath followed slowly, not in to much of a hurry. In the cockpit, Copper sat grinning devilishly. He opened a com-link with Luke, "Sir."  
  
"Yes Copper?" Luke asked.  
  
"They are here. And I was right, they did try to retrieve the new zoid. Im chasing down Zero as we speak." Copper stated.  
  
"Well done Copper. I have good news to report here as well. With the help of Kohs system, I've been able to increase the speed of development. All three of my subjects are now ready for awakening." He laughed, "It's only a matter of time until I rule all."  
  
"All three are ready?!" Copper asked, seemingly amazed.  
  
"I would like to keep our newest one in Incubation for a while longer... but if she needs to be awakened now, she is ready enough." Luke stated, "And I will have complete utmost control over all of them."  
  
"We will present the greatest surprise of all to our good friends." Copper said, "Im going to kill Zero now. I'll report when I have."  
  
"All right. Give me five minutes and they will be awakened." Luke said closing the com-link.  
  
Copper, who had let Zack have a small head start, accelerated. He was soon only feet behind his prey, when he shot off a small amount of shells in front of Zack. Zack was forced to stop.  
  
Zack turned to face the monstrous BlackDeath, the Death Soarers deadly "reincarnation." He watched as The leg was brought up, hovering above his head, ready to crush him. Copper laughed as he pushed down on the controls, sending the foot down on Zack. Dust spread as the foot struck the ground.  
  
Copper waited excitedly as the dust cleared, only to be angered at what he saw. Zack sat off to the side, unharmed, a small silver organoid at his side.  
  
Zack was just as surprised as Copper was. Out of nowhere, LightStrike had appeared to tackle him out of the way, "Thanks." Zack muttered, jumping to his feet. The organoid replied with a roar as he swept Zack onto his back and took of running back towards the hover cargo.  
  
Copper let out a yell of rage as he opened fire on the fleeing organoid and man. He chased them with ease to the hover cargo, and watched as the two got inside. Suddenly Luke's face appeared on the com-link, "Im awakening them now."  
  
"Right." Copper answered, a bit annoyed that he had let his prey get away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~End of Chapter 13~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors note: Today I had a science test... I don't know how I did. Some of the questions were easy some were hard. Oh well. Anyways, Since I beat resident evil, im off to play Mario sunshine. Cya! Hoped you liked the chap.  
  
Review! 


	14. The Demon and the Ryuu

Authors note: Hey people! I have only been playing it for 2 days and I have 50 stars in Mario sunshine whoo hoo (im a total game freak, go read my bio to see how many games I own!) ! Its 8 in the morning and Im already hyper due to all the sugar I put in my lemonade! Anyways, sorry the last chap was so short, I wanted to make it longer, but that would mean less chapters, and then the story would end sooner (Lame excuse I know.) And to the two of you who won the little riddle thing, Im still trying to find a friend with a scanner I can use, since mine doesn't work... I had a friend but she's mad at me for God knows why ( I honestly don't know why) and she won't let me use it! @_@ sorry!.  
  
CHAPTER 14  
  
"Are you ok Zack?" Orihime asked.  
  
Zack walked into the main computer room, the small silver organoid walking in behind him, "Im fine," He said irritably, "They were expecting us. Copper's piloting the BlackDeath now."  
  
Leena, who had been leaning back in her chair shot a glance over at Zack, "Copper?" She gave out a slight cry as the chair fell backward, "He's here?"  
  
"Yeah... and he's working for Luke..." Suddenly the computers began to beep and an image of Copper appeared on the screen in front of them.  
  
"Hello, all of my greatest friends, how are all of you this fine evening?" Copper menacingly asked, a look of hatred and anger filled his eyes.  
  
"Shut up, Copper." Bit said, "What the hell do you want now!?"  
  
"Well you stupid idiot, you demanded me to shut up, so I can't answer you question." Copper taunted.  
  
"What do you want!?" Zack demanded.  
  
"I only want you to look at the central tower of the castle, my dear boss wishes to show you something." Copper replied.  
  
The group opened a screen showing the central tower, then zoomed in. The watched and waited, soon the be surprised when Luke appeared on top of it. His face appeared on another screen to the side, "Welcome! I have been waiting for this very day for a very long time. Now you shall see my creations." He smiled, "I call them the Demi-humans." Luke pressed a small button on a small controller he had.  
  
On the Left and Right towers two tubes covered in wires and cords appeared. In the darkness nobody could see what was in them. Luke gave out a spine chilling laugh then called out, "Come to me! I command you!" He pressed another small button on the controller. Suddenly the tubes began to crack, and a soft greenish liquid began to flow through the cracks. The wires began to retract, revealing more of the tubes. Cords burst and hot steam poured out of them.  
  
"What the hells going on!?" Goji demanded. He looked over at Hiro.  
  
"He's releasing them. He's going to use them against us!" Hiro answered worriedly.  
  
Suddenly both tubes exploded into bright red flames, sending a wave of smoke over the towers. The smoke began to clear, just as the first figure emerged from the smoke. The grouped gasped. The figure had long blond hair, and wore a low cut crimson red dress the reached just to her upper thighs. Her skin was deathly white, and her breathing was ragged... but no one was paying attention to that...  
  
The woman had crimson red armor, except it wasn't armor, it was actually part of her. Her chest had a small piece of armor shaped like an v, that connected to two crisscrossing shoulder plates. The shoulder plates had three holes in them, revealing her pale skin. Her spine had small wires running in and out, merging with her skin. She had red gloves that were graced with long yellow claws, and she held a long skinny flame colored sword. Her legs were bare and pale, except for the occasional patch of scale-like mettle, and her feet were bare. Around her neck was a ruby choker. The group was amazed by two metallic crimson wings that merged into her body below her shoulder-blades. They were separated into three sections, making it look like she had three wings on each shoulder.  
  
"This," Luke stated, "My dear friends, is my demon!"  
  
The groove then realized how much the woman represented a demon. Luke let out a cruel laugh, turning toward the other tower "and this... this is my Ryuu"  
  
Out of the smoke appeared a young man. He had silver hair, and was tall. He wore no shirt, but a pair of baggy chestnut colored pants. The pants came down to his knees, then were replaced by gold armor. It covered his knees and lower legs, and also his feet. His pale skin was reviled in various holes in the armor.  
  
His chest was bare, except for a plate of mettle that came around his shoulders, and formed a diamond shape in the center of his chest. His strong arms had various patches of scale like mettle, and at his elbows, two long golden blades merged into his skin. The backs of his hands had golden plates, reaching to his fingers first joints. His wrists had golden rings wrapped around them. His wings were much like Ryuu's old wings. They were gold at the supports, and silver on the inside. At the tips were long silver blades. They were large, and touched the ground as he walked. At the joints were fine, small strands of mettle, forming a spider-web type look.  
  
His spine had one long piece of mettle covering it, with various cords running in and out, and long blades running all the way down. His head hung low, much like the womens. and around his neck was a gold choker.  
  
"Oh my God." Leena stated, "It's.."  
  
"Gabrielle and Cloud." Zack said, "The Demon and the Ryuu..."  
  
"What does Ryuu mean?" Tyra asked, still shocked by what she saw.  
  
"Dragon." Rei answered, "It's in a different language. It means Dragon."  
  
Luke let out a menacing laugh, "And both of them are under my complete control!"  
  
Copper snickered. 'Not for long' he thought, 'they will soon be under MY complete controlled.'  
  
"Everyone get in your zoids." Zack demanded. Everyone obeyed, not waiting for an explanation as to why. They all unloaded, and watched, waiting for whatever would happen next. Zacks new zoid was the Bahamut Zero, and looked allot like his old one.  
  
LightStrike, Orihime, Hiro, and doctor Tauros sat inside the hover cargo, waiting and watching. Luke laughed again then smiled, "My Demi-Humans! Kill these miserable eyesores. I want them all dead!"  
  
The demi-humans heads slowly lifted, reveling the two's emotionless, cold eyes. They began to walk forward, then jumped off of the towers, spreading their wings. They headed strait for the oncoming zoids.  
  
LightStrike suddenly gave out a roar as he crashed through the hover- cargo's window, heading strait for Cloud. The organoid flew in a flash of light, coming in contact with the flying demi-human. It resulted in a brilliant flash, blinding even Gabrielle, who had stopped mid-air to watch. Everyone stared, wondering what had happened.  
  
When the light had faded everyone was surprised to see Cloud lying on the ground with LightStrike sprawled next to him. Clouds Blade had opened a gash down the organoids side, and sparks flew from it. But LightStrike still managed to stand, walking over to his old master. In his mouth he held something.  
  
Izumi looked at LightStrike, trying to figure out what was in his mouth... then she realized it. It was the Choker that Cloud had had around his neck. She watched as LightStrike began nudging Cloud gently, growling softly as he did so.  
  
"No!" Luke yelled, "No! How did he get that!" He stared at the organoid, "He can't take the choker! I... No!"  
  
Cloud began to stir slightly, moaning as he did so. He opened his eyes, looking slowly over at the organoid, "Light...LightStrike?" His voice sounded hollow and weak. The organoid roared happily as Cloud sat up, rubbing his head... he suddenly remembered everything that had happened, and he turned angrily to look at Luke.  
  
Luke gasped, "No!" He demanded, "I command you to kill them now!"  
  
Cloud shook his head, "That won't work anymore. Now that that damned choker is off."  
  
Izumi gasped, suddenly realizing what had happened. Luke controlled the Demi-Humans through the chokers they wore, "Cloud!?"  
  
Cloud looked over at the ShadowDancer, his eyes now filled with emotion, "Im... Im ok Izumi." He paused, "I want you all to leave... now."  
  
"I won't" Rei stated simply, "Luke has Rain."  
  
Clouds eyes widened, "What!?" He faced Rei, "Who are you!?"  
  
"There's no time to explain now Cloud." Zack said, opening the cockpit to his zoid and looking down at Cloud, "We have to stop him."  
  
"So you managed to get away?" Cloud asked.  
  
"Yeah, with some help from you..." Zack stated, a small smile coming to his face, "Thank you."  
  
Cloud nodded and faced Luke once again, his gold armor illuminating in the darkness and giving him a strange aura. Luke suddenly gave out a spine chilling laugh, "I wasn't completely unprepared for this! I regret doing this, for I can only do it once... but I guess this is a good enough situation for it!" He pressed another small button on his controller, and Cloud gasped out in pain. Electric currents flowed around his body as he collapsed onto his hands and knees. Tears formed in his eyes as the electricity flowed through his body.  
  
"Cloud!" Orihime yelled.  
  
"Gabrielle! Kill him now!" Luke ordered, "I can always get another replacement."  
  
Gabrielle, who had been hovering slightly a distance away, turned and flew strait for Cloud. The electric currents stopped flowing through his body and he let out gasping, raspy, breaths. He was on his hands and knees, and sweat was dripping down his face and chest. He shot a glance to his left, watching as Gabrielle came strait for him, her flame colored sword ready to strike.  
  
He held his breath and turned, bringing his arm up to protect him. The blade on his elbow struck Gabrielle's sword, sending sparks flying everywhere. Gabrielle shrieked, swinging her free hand around at Cloud, and striking him in his other arm. Her claws struck and deep gashes opened as hot, crimson red blood poured freely from his upper arm. He gasped and faltered, causing his blade to slip, and causing Gabrielle's sword to pierce him through the shoulder...  
  
"Cloud!" Izumi yelled, she watched as the blood stained the desert sands below him a crimson color. He let out a painfilled gasp as he brought his arm back, slicing Gabrielle's leg.  
  
"Copper!" Luke yelled, "You destroy the zoids."  
  
"Yes sir." Copper said cruelly, a grin appearing on his face... 'this' he thought 'is going to be fun.'  
  
The BlackDeath roared loudly as it opened it's mouth. Charged particles began to form inside, glowing a bight white. He fired directly at the now scattering zoids. He missed all of them, but they were not his target. The beam struck the Hover Cargo's shields, sending a wave of smoke over the battlefield. The smoke cleared, and the pike shield of light faded. Orihime appeared on everyone's com-links. She had hit her head in the explosion, and a small trickle of blood seeped down the side of her face, "We can't take another hit like that!"  
  
"Ori!" Jemie cried, "Are you all right!?"  
  
"Yeah, but you guy's gotta stop him." Orihime said, "There is no way we can take another hit like that and still survive."  
  
"You can't stop me!" Copper yelled, swinging his tail at the approaching Temjin X, and sweeping it off it's feet.  
  
"Damn!" Goji said, putting the Temjin X back on it's feet. He drew the long sword and tried to bring it down on the monstrous zoid. Copper laughed, "You truly believe that little sword will hurt me!?" He once again swung the tail around to hit the humanoid zoid. This time Goji dodged and from behind him came Lavender, in her more feminine human zoid. She fired some shots at the BlackDeath, but to seemingly no effect.  
  
Tyra and Jemie flew overhead, dropping shells on the monstrous zoid. The Raynos and StormSworder were both easily visible in the now pitch black sky. A huge battle raged out as all the zoid warriors began their assaults on the evil zoid.  
  
Izumi and Rei were the only ones not attacking the BlackDeath. They were busy headed toward the spot where Cloud and Gabrielle were fighting, which was now quite a distance away.  
  
Cloud was still extremely weak from the electric shock he had received earlier, and he was fighting a loosing battle. He blocked a barrage of attacks from Gabrielle. She brought her sword down on him, and he grabbed it in his hand. The mettle plate of armor protected his fingers, but the palm of his hand was uncovered. A gash opened, and blood poured down his arm and onto the stained sands. Gabrielle suddenly jerked the sword, causing it to open a gash in the armor on Clouds hand. Sparks flew. She then spread her wings and flapped them, throwing sand into his eyes, and blinding him.  
  
He kicked up at her, missing completely now that he couldn't see. Cloud cursed as he felt Gabrielle kick him in his ribs. He felt them break as she continuously kicked him. She then sliced at the armor on his chest, opening a slick, deep gash, and causing sparks and wires to fly.  
  
Suddenly Gabrielle was forced off of Cloud by the small silver organoid. LightStrike headbutted her, then roared as he swung his tail at her. She flew back and her back hit a rock, she collapsed in a heap. Cloud groaned as he felt LightStrikes cold mettle nose touch him. His wings fluttered slightly as he tried to sit up, still blinded by the sand. He suddenly felt weak, both from his wounds on his armor, and from blood loss.  
  
"Cloud!" Izumi called, coming to a halt. She opened the cockpit and jumped out, running over to where Cloud was struggling to sit up. He was even more pale than before, and he had blood covering his body.  
  
"You have... to stop Luke..." Cloud said.  
  
"Im going to get you to the Hover Cargo." Izumi stated, ignoring Clouds statement. Rei soon came up from behind her. He looked at Cloud and said, "So that's Rain's brother."  
  
"Come on Rei, help me out here." Izumi said, "We have to get him back."  
  
"Right." Rei bent over and began helping Izumi try and get Cloud to his feet.  
  
"Damn! Cloud, you weigh a ton!" Izumi said, all of Clouds new armor was weighing him down, "LightStrike, can you come help?"  
  
LightStrike roared and helped. Rei ran back to his zoid and relayed a message to the hover cargo saying that they would send Cloud to them in Izumi's zoid. He then helped carry Cloud to the ShadowDancer, where LightStrike fused with the core and took off, since there was only enough room in the cockpit for one person. LightStrike then made a mad dash to the hover cargo.  
  
Rei looked at Izumi, strait in the eyes, "What do you say we go pay my uncle a well deserved visit?"  
  
Izumi smiled, "Hell yeah!" They both ran up to the Sky Runner and climbed in, Izumi in back and Rei in front. The zoid sprang to life and took off towards the castle.  
  
Meanwhile the group was having a hard enough time with the BlackDeath. Lavender, Tyra, Jemie and Naomi had all been taken out already and had retreated to the hover cargo. Bit and the Ligar 0 had taken an exceptional amount of damage, and Leena had no ammo left. Goji couldn't get close, and Brads vulcan canon had no effect. Leon couldn't get close enough to attack, and Zack's attacks had no effects.  
  
"We can't beat this thing like this!" Bit stated as he tried a Strike Laser Claw. He was batted away by the BlackDeaths arm, and he opened he eyes to a battle system freeze, "Damnit! My battle system is done... Im heading back to the hover Cargo. Suddenly Doc's face appeared on everyone's screens, "Everyone, I've been informed that Rei and Izumi are going after Luke. I want everyone to retreat back to the hover cargo. They want us to meet them at the SkyRaiders base."  
  
"But!" Leena protested, "What about Copper?!"  
  
"We'll worry about him later!"  
  
"We have to stop him now!" Brad stated, "If we don't he'll just come after us!"  
  
"No. Izumi and Rei plan on causing trouble for Luke. More than Likely he'll call Copper back to his base. Everyone listen... this is an order!" Doctor Tauros said, "Cloud agrees."  
  
Everyone nodded and retreated, dashing as quickly as possible to the hover cargo. It began to retreat and Copper smirked, "No you don't." He began charging up his charged particle canon when suddenly Lukes face appeared on a com-link, "Copper come back. I need you here because They have begun to destroy the base from behind! I need you to stop them!"  
  
"Damn it!" Copper stopped his charged particle canon and took off toward the base. 'Why the hell do those people have so much damn luck?' he thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~END OF CHAPTER 14~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors note: Hey! Long chapter! Hope you enjoyed it. Now the story is almost over... I can't believe it... only a few more chaps. Clouds back (Yaaaay finally)! Don't forget to review and tell me what u think!  
  
Luna 


	15. The Tenshi: ArchAngel of Death

Authors note: Hey... Not much to say really except thanks to all my readers. I never imagined that I would bring this story this far (Hell when I started with Fight For the Future, I thought it would only make it a few chapters). Thanks.  
  
Oh Himeko, Ryuu is Japanese for Dragon. It can be spelled various ways (Ryu, o-Ryu (I've only seen O-Ryu once thought)) If I use any terms from a different language most likely it's Japanese. (There are exceptions though, Kaiser for example) Mostly because I like the way the names or terms sound... or what they mean. Ok enough rambling... heres chapter 15.  
  
CHAPTER 15  
  
Cloud lay, his eyes closed and breathing gently, on one of the infirmary beds. He had somehow managed to position himself so that he was comfortable. Jemie and Orihime were busy cleaning and bandaging the wounds that they could, though they had no idea how to manage the ones on his armor.  
  
Zack walked into the infirmary, followed by the rest of the group, and sat at the edge of Clouds bed, "Hey."  
  
Cloud opened his eyes and winced as Jemie tightened one of his bandages, "Im glad you were able to escape."  
  
"Thanks to you." Zack stated, "You distracted Luke long enough for me to get away."  
  
"Ok. What the hell are you talking about!?" Lavender asked.  
  
Cloud stared at her, "I thought Zack told you." He looked over at Zack.  
  
"I never had enough time... as you know it would take a while to explain." Zack sighed.  
  
"Well we have a while unlit we reach the Waterfall base... Explain." Naomi demanded.  
  
"Wait." Cloud said, sitting up weakly, "I don't want to sit here on the very uncomfortable bed for ever listening to him talk..." He grinned childishly, "Lets go to the main room, I want to be comfortable. Plus, there's barley enough room in here for all of us."  
  
"You haven't changed a bit, Cloud." Tyra laughed.  
  
"I wouldn't say that exactly..." Cloud said with a smile, "As you can all plainly see..."  
  
"You know what she meant." Lavender stuck up for her team mate.  
  
Orihime stomped her foot, "Wait a minuet. Cloud still has plenty of wounds that need to be treated. And I still have to figure out how to deal with those ones." She pointed to the ones on his armor.  
  
Cloud shook his head, "Orihime... Im ok now, you bandaged all the major wounds and stopped the bleeding from the minor ones." He became suddenly serious, "What Zack and I have to explain is far more important. I'll tell you how to deal with my armor wounds later, they can wait... and I can deal with my broken bones..."  
  
"But...." Orihime sighed.  
  
"No buts." He paused trying to think of how to form his words, "What we need to explain is very important, for us..." He looked down, " and Rain."  
  
"Fine." Orihime sighed, "I guess your right, Cloud."  
  
They all made their way to the main room, Leon helped Cloud down the hallways. They sat in the many chairs and couches, waiting for either Zack or Cloud to begin.  
  
"So do you want to explain," Zack asked once they had all gotten comfortable, "Or should I?"  
  
"You should." Cloud stated, "Unlike me, you were actually conscious at first."  
  
"Only for a little bit... but fine." Zack cleared his throat. "It actually all started at the last battle. You know, the one where you guy's fought me and Rain, and we were under the influence of the MCME helmet. As you all know, after I fired the Bahamuts Ultima Flare, all three zoids, Ryuu, the Blade Ligar, and Bahamut, were completely and utterly destroyed. Before I fell unconscious, I noticed that Gabrielle had begun to climb out of the cockpit... just before the blast hit Ryuu... Cloud had followed, in an attempt to stop her. The blast hit, and I fell. I was oblivious to anything that happened after that."  
  
"I woke up after what must have been hours later. My entire body hurt and I had a migraine that could kill. I looked around my surroundings weakly, and noticed that we were in some kind of vehicle. I saw Cloud, battered and bloody, lying to my left. He was unconscious. I then noticed who was driving. Gabrielle and she had also noticed me."  
  
"She pointed her gun at me, and I noticed that she too was injured, I was amazed that this women could still manage to drive. She stated that if I moved at all, she would kill me. She then told me that she had a higher officer than her, in a base located somewhere in the middle of nowhere. I didn't move... not because I didn't want to die, believe me, it felt like I was dead all ready, but because I was too weak to. Gabrielle went on to explain that just before I had fired the Ultima Flare, she had managed to call one of her soldiers, and in the confusion, they had brought her the escape vehicle. After she had finished I once again fell into unconsciousness."  
  
"We eventually made it to Lukes first base. It wasn't the castle that he has now, but a more hidden, underground fortress. We were put in our cell, Cloud and I, which was actually a well furnished room that had absolutely no means of escaping. We were nursed back to health."  
  
"That is when we met Luke. Cloud knew who he was, a person who knew his father apparently, but to me, this man was a stranger. He was the "Higher officer" that Gabrielle had spoken of. He told us that he was continuing the experiment that Koh Light-Feather had started so many years ago... then he actually explained the process. I was completely horrified. He... it was like..."  
  
"He wanted to be God." Cloud said quietly. "He wanted to create his own race of beings, superior to both humans and zoids. He would call them the Demi-Humans, and he would use them to create his own world. He then told us that we were going to be his Demi-Humans... along with Gabrielle. Luke then explained to us exactly what we would become, and that we would be put into a deep sleep, after the first wave of the experiment. He explained allot... allot about about what we would become... and we couldn't escape, we couldn't even leave that solitary room."  
  
"But," Zack continued, "We came up with a plan on how both of us could get away. We would get away when they came to feed us. We put our plan into motion, and were on our way out of that hell-hole. But... Luke was waiting. He shot Cloud in the leg, and caused him to fall. He couldn't get up, and I was too far ahead to help him. I tried, but he insisted that I escape. He grabbed Luke, and told me to run...I had one last glance of Luke hitting him in his temple, just before I got away. He asked me to hide Rain... so I did some research. I found out that Luke had one living relation... Rei. I new that Rain would eventually go searching for Cloud, so I waited and watched. She went out, and I told Rei the story about an abandoned Gustav... that's when he met Rain."  
  
"I'll take over now." Cloud said, "I was immediately placed into the first wave of the experiment. It was the most painful part... and I was conscious through it all. First, Luke injected me with some type of liquid, something that would increase my blood pressure. He ran all these wires and cords into my arms and neck, injecting other liquids into my body as well. And soon, very soon, I was unable to fight it. I was paralyzed, and it hurt so much. I watched, and listened, unable to do anything else. Soon, the armor was placed, and it began to grow into my skin. It began to infuse with it, melting into it... and for the weirdest reason, I understood what I was... like, I had no shock, no sense of..." He paused and thought for a second, "... no sense of being human... I felt that I was a zoid... but I knew that I was also a human... I knew that I was both, and my brain... my brain actually accepted it. I knew all of my new abilities instantly, and I knew of my new power..."  
  
Cloud looked down at the floor, "Luke told me it was because I was actually aware of what I was becoming, and because of all the liquids that he had injected me with, my brain was telling me it was right. Of course, I knew that it wasn't... but it still felt right." He closed his eyes, "That's when it became even more painful. My heart, Luke explained, was basically buckling under the stress that my new body was taking on. It felt that all the blood in my body was running cold... and in a way it was. The liquid that had raised my blood pressure and kept me alive through it all, was failing. It was becoming harder and harder to breath, my muscles and heart were failing. I was basically dying. So Luke placed me in a strange capsule, a tube, and filled it with the weird liquid. I was scared that I wouldn't be able to breath, but the weirdest thing was, due to all of the wires and stuff, I didn't need to. I fell into a deep sleep, almost instantly." He sighed, "I remember waking up various times, trying to escape... Then I remember waking up and breaking the capsule.... but almost instantly my body began to fail and I felt like I was already dead. I fainted."  
  
He closed his eyes, remembering all that he could, "When I woke up, I was back in the capsule... but I was much, much weaker, and I couldn't escape... then I fainted once again... that was the last that I remember before LightStrike woke me up outside. The chokers that he made us wear... they were a way of controlling us." He looked up at the awe stricken group, "He needed my fathers system to put us in his control... instead of a helmet though, he used chokers."  
  
Doc looked down at his watch, "We should be there by now." He said as he strode to the window and looked out. He watched as the Waterfall Base came into view.  
  
********************************  
  
"Rei, we got the BlackDeath coming in behind us!" Izumi stated. They had been busy destroying the base from behind, looking for any sign of Rain.  
  
"Don't worry, with all the dust we're creating, once we get inside he won't be able to detect us... no matter how advanced his technology is." Rei stated while blowing some more of the castle up. He urged the Sky Runner forward into the dust. He was right, Copper wasn't able to find them. The Black Death didn't enter the castle, but waited patiently outside, waiting for the Sky Runner to emerge.  
  
Luke's face suddenly appeared on their com-Link, "Rei, you insolent little whelp! I demand that you stop this now!"  
  
"Screw you uncle Luke." Rei yelled angrily. He ran a finger along his scar, his eyes filled with hatred, "I won't sleep now that I know your alive... not until I pay you back for this scar. I still remember what you did to me!"  
  
Luke suddenly realized the hatred that filled his voice, and he knew that he could never command Rei to do anything again. So he tried a different approach, "Rei, that was an accident... you should know that, I loved you, after all you were my baby sisters son, my own family!"  
  
"Bull! You hated mother and father... when they died and I was forced into your care, you took out your hatred on me!" Rei yelled, tears beginning to form in his eyes, "You only cared about what you wanted... always saying that you would become great, and that I would be nothing... then... then you went to far. You almost killed me!"  
  
"Rei!" Luke stated, "I would never try and kill you!" He stared into Reis hate filled eyes, suddenly realizing something... he was afraid. He was afraid of the angry 19 year old that he was seeing. He was afraid of his eyes... and he was afraid of the hatred that was focused upon him, "I love you Rei... You can join me, and together, create our new world!"  
  
Izumi then heard Rei call Luke a few words that even she would be hesitant to repeat. She watched as Rei became enraged, using the Sky Runner to destroy anything and everything around him.  
  
"Rei! You stupid fool!" Luke yelled, "You'll bring the entire castle down!"  
  
"That's the point!" Rei yelled back.  
  
Luke sneered angrily, "I have no choice." He then thought to himself, 'Gabrielle is unconscious, so Im going to have to awaken my third demi- human.' "Rei stop now! You'll kill Rain!"  
  
Rei immediately stopped as Izumi gasped. The Sky Runner gave out an angry roar, as if it was feeling the mix of emotions that the two zoid warriors inside were feeling.  
  
"Good boy." Luke stated, the sudden snake like smile appearing on his face, 'Yes, very good boy' He thought, 'you are still as easy to manipulate as you were as a child. All I have to do is make you afraid and you become as though you are a beaten puppy. You are afraid that I will hurt Rain. You are easier to control than even my Demi-Humans.'  
  
"Where..." Izumi yelled her dark eyes flashing angrily, "Is Rain!?"  
  
"You want Rain?" Luke asked, "As you wish. You shall be the witness of my greatest creation yet. My greatest Demi-Human!" He laughed evilly.  
  
"No!" The two Zoid warriors yelled together.  
  
"Come to me MY Tenshi!" Luke yelled, "MY ArchAngel of death!"  
  
The ground shook as a bright circular light erupted, like a volcano. Pieces of the castle began to corrode. The colorful stained glass all shattered as if a strong force was causing them to explode inward.  
  
"You see?" Luke yelled, "With my knowledge and Koh's system, I have managed to create the one ultimate being!"  
  
The entire place was engulfed in smoke, pitch black smoke as a result from the fires that had emerged. The roof collapsed and the light from the two moons of Zi shone through, illuminating the room. The cool breeze from outside swept away the smoke, and the only things still standing was the tower that Luke stood upon, and the two zoids.  
  
The smoke completely cleared, and there stood a solitary figure. Her long silver hair reached her waist, and her head hung low. She was wearing a pure white thigh length dress, and no shoes. Her gloves were mechanical and black, and covered her fingers completely. On her knuckles were spikes. Silver mettle wrapped itself up her neck A black thin piece of armor wrapped around the base of her neck, and was in a U shape on her chest. Below her shoulder blades were two silver wing supports, with folded joints. They looked like Kaisers wings, they were even the same type, energy Charged.  
  
Her hair was wet, and she was breathing hard. The two moons illuminated her pale - ivory skin in a strange light, giving her a beautiful glow. In her hand was a long pitch-Black sword. It had a silver set of mettle wing- like base, and a hilt made of pure gold.  
  
"Behold... My Tenshi." Luke stated.  
  
"Rei?" Izumi asked. Rei knew what she wanted to know.  
  
"Tenshi means Angel Izumi." Rei stated.  
  
Even Copper was in Awe. Luke Appeared on his com-link, "Copper. You have done well thus far... but my need for you is over. I knew that you only wanted to gain control over my creations. For your foolishness, you shall die." Luke smiled, "Tenshi! Destroy Copper and the BlackDeath. I no longer need the zoid."  
  
Rain moved too fast for any one to watch. She instantly appeared standing in font of the BlackDeath. Copper cursed as he pushed forward on the controls too late. The BlackDeath screamed in agony as Rains sword came down, slicing it's neck open. She reached inside and grabbed the sparking wires, tearing them out viciously. The BlackDeaths cockpit system failed and Copper was thrown into darkness. He couldn't see, and the cockpit wouldn't open.  
  
Rain then moved to the chest of the zoid, stabbing it with her blade. She cut a small hole, then continued to hack at the wires. She had caused sparks to fly violently, and small fires broke out around the monstrous zoid and it's attacker. She soon had reached what she wanted. The core was completely exposed.  
  
"Oh my God." Izumi gasped, "She's gonna destroy the core!"  
  
Luke laughed cruelly as Copper began to slam against the roof of the Cockpit. He stopped, panting hard and bleeding from his now bruised and cut hands. For the first time in his existence... he was afraid. His eyes suddenly got wide, as he began hearing Ryuji's voice.  
  
"Isn't this Ironic?" Ryuji snickered, "You are nothing but a tool Copper."  
  
"Shut up!" Copper yelled, seemingly to himself. 'I must be going nuts.'  
  
"Are you afraid Copper?" Ryuji taunted, "Afraid of injury?"  
  
Copper cursed, "I told you to shut up!"  
  
"Afraid of being beaten?"  
  
"Shut Up!" Copper yelled, his Crimson red eyes flashing.  
  
"Afraid," Ryuji whispered tauntingly, "Afraid of..." He paused, "Oh what's the word... ah yes. Are you afraid of Death?"  
  
Coppers crimson eyes were now filled with fear, "Shut up!" he began slamming on the Cockpit, "I said shut up!"  
  
"I think you are." Ryuji said, "But you see, I am not. I am not afraid of injury. I am not afraid of being beaten." He paused, "And I am not afraid of death."  
  
"Be quiet!" Copper screamed. He watched as Rain brought back her sword, ready to impale the core.  
  
"And you know what Copper?" Ryuji said, barley above a whisper but as clear as water, "That makes me stronger than you."  
  
"No! Im Stronger!"  
  
"You know what the saddest part is Copper?" Ryuji asked, "You are afraid of even being afraid."  
  
Copper collapsed, he felt eternally weak and weary, "No! No!"  
  
"Good-bye Copper." Ryuji said, "What was it you used to say to Rain? Oh yeah, Time to die, Time to die..."  
  
Copper suddenly felt himself loose his grip on Ryuji, his evil was nothing anymore. He felt himself fade out of existence.... he screamed as darkness overcame his vision. He felt his soul ripped painfully from Ryuji's body. He felt himself become nothing but a memory.  
  
Ryuji's eyes snapped open as he looked up at the cockpit. He had beaten Copper. He had actually beaten the Tyrant that had gained so much control over his very existence. He had noticed something that Copper hadn't.  
  
The cockpit was cracked. In his panic, Copper hadn't noticed that he had cracked the cockpit. If he had continued hitting the same spot, he would have broken it. But in his fear, he had began hitting the cockpit in random places, not taking the time to notice the crack.  
  
Ryuji grinned to himself as he sat back in the seat and kicked up, shattering the cockpit with one strong kick. He looked down, and noticed Rain about to destroy the core.  
  
"No other choice." He said to himself. He jumped.  
  
"Ryuji!" Izumi yelled. She watched as he hit the ground, feet first, and collapsed, just as Rain brought her sword forward into the core.  
  
For seconds nothing seemed to happen. Then in a flash of bright light, pure energy flow in every direction, so bright that it lit up the sky for miles. A bright column of light rose, pointing directly at the sky. The energy was so hot that the stones of the castle began to melt.  
  
Then... the explosion. The BlackDeath exploded fiercely, sending a flash of pure red and brown light in all directions.  
  
"Rei... We have to get Ryuji!" Izumi called.  
  
"Right!" Rei pushed forward on the zoids controls, and the Sky runner dashed into the inferno in front of them. It glanced left and right, looking for any signs of the body of their comrade.  
  
"There!" Izumi pointed. The zoid ran over and knelt. Rei jumped out and bent over the unconscious man. He was bloody and battered, with a few broken bones... but he was alive. Rei picked him up and put him inside the cockpit off to the side. Even though there wasn't much room, they managed.  
  
"Izumi!" Rei called, "Put the coordinates into the computer for the Waterfall base. I've never been there, so I don't know where it is."  
  
Izumi nodded, inputting the coordinates. The Sky Runner took off, running as fast as possible. Izumi looked back once... just in time to see Rain standing, her wings folded, next to Luke, who smiled cruelly at the retreating zoid...  
  
******************************  
  
Tyra looked over at the clock. One in the morning. She sighed, "Come on Izumi... Come on..."  
  
Leon walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, "Don't worry Tyra... they'll be ok... both of them are very capable."  
  
Tyra reached up and hugged his arms closer to her body, "I know... it's just..." She looked around at the group. Cloud, who was exhausted, had been given a room to rest in. The rest of the group sat around, doing various things since all of them had already finished repairing their damaged zoids.  
  
Goji and Lavender sat on one of the couches, Lavender leaning against Goji's chest. She sat quietly, listening to his slow breaths.  
  
Naomi and Brad were sitting at a table, both calmly drinking coffee. Brad had his arm around Naomi's shoulder.  
  
Jemie and Orihime sat one one of the couches, asleep on each others shoulders. Orihimes soft lavender hair flowed over the couch and reached the floor.  
  
Leena sat on the couch next to Bit. Both were actually getting along without arguing, and were thinking about everything that had happened so far. Leena yawned and leaned against Bit, and he slowly wrapped her arms around her shoulder. She quickly fell asleep while Bit thought 'Score!'  
  
Hiro paced nervously, feeling out of place. He ran a hand through his short red hair, and biting his lip. It had been a long time now... Izumi and Rei should have been back. 'It's my fault' he thought, 'I wish I never would have found Rain.' Lightstrike nudged him slightly and shook his head, as though he knew what Hiro had been thinking.  
  
Zack stood talking to doctor Tauros quietly in the corner. He jumped suddenly when he heard a faint knocking sound. He looked around.  
  
The sound came again, this time louder. Everyone jumped up and rushed to the door. Tyra flung it open, surprised by what she saw. Rei stood, supporting a bloody battered Ryuji. Izumi was standing behind them. They were all wet because it had started to rain and both looked sorrowful.  
  
Cloud cleared his throat from behind the group. He pushed his way forward and looked rei and Izumi in they eyes, "Luke used Rain... didn't he?"  
  
The tow didn't answer, Cloud demanded, "didn't he!?"  
  
"Yeah..." Izumi said, "She is the Tenshi."  
  
Cloud bit his lip and swallowed, looking down at Ryuji. His wounds were serious and some looked as though they could be fatal, "The infirmary is down the hall. It's the last door on the left. Izumi, you've been here before, you should know where it is."  
  
Izumi nodded, leading Rei down the hall.  
  
"Cloud..." Lavender sighed.  
  
"Ori, Jemie, Im gonna need your help to fix my armor." Cloud stated calmly, "Lets go down to the infirmary, and I'll tell you how to do it."  
  
"Cloud..." Orihime said, "What are you gonna do?"  
  
"Im going to kill Luke, and get Rain back."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Chapter 15.~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors note: (wow that was long) Man, I've been writing this one all day. In my opinion, I think this is by far the best chapter... I don't know why though I just like it allot... so go tell me what you think already. Be honest... my little sister (Who's name happens to be Gabrielle ^_^ believe me she picked the part of the bad guy!) doesn't like this chapter. Oh well.  
  
Hope you liked it.... and thanks for all the support so far... Im thinking there will probably only be 2 or maybe 3 more chapters.  
  
Luna 


	16. The begining of the end

Authors note: Thanks to all my readers again. Sorry for the delay, my dads in the hospital, (for the second time in 3 weeks) and homecoming was yesterday. I've been busy working on my CD rack for wood tech and I've been helping out with my friends project.  
  
Ok, I figured out the reason for the whole TENCHI/TENSHI misspell. My word possessing program has an auto-spell-check, and I had TENCHI in the database, but not TENSHI. So when I typed out TENSHI it automatically changed it to TENCHI, and I was too stupid to notice. I hate my computer for that... it changes all the words that aren't in it's database, to the closest things it can find. I changed it as soon as I read the first 2 reviews.... And I put TENSHI into my database too!  
  
Anyways... Here's chapter 16.  
  
CHAPTER 16  
  
Cloud sat on a bed across from Ryuji, with the various sounds of the infirmary in the background. He had already instructed Jemie and Ori on how to deal with his armor, and they were hard at work. Cloud winced painfully as he felt everything that they were doing. 'Now I know how a zoid feels' he thought.  
  
He sat patiently and painfully waiting for them to finish, while Izumi and Rei bandaged up Ryuji. He had some major wounds, along with a bunch of burns and bruises. The others were all repairing the zoids, which all sat in the hanger of the waterfall base.  
  
"Ok...." Jemie said, "That should do it Cloud."  
  
Cloud nodded, "Thanks guy's."  
  
Cloud stood up and began to leave. The others all followed silently. He walked into the hanger, and looked around at all of his friends, "Im going now. None of you are following me. Understand?"  
  
"Nope!" Izumi stated, "Can't understand a damn thing your saying Cloud so I guess I'll go too."  
  
"Izumi." Cloud said, "I don't want any of you hurt. Gabrielle isn't dead and she's probably awake by now. I don't want either Rain or her to go after you."  
  
Suddenly a huge explosion rang out and a siren began to ring. Cloud gasped, "No! They came here!"  
  
He ran down the hallway of the waterfall base, the others only steps behind him as he flung open the door. He flew through the waterfall and soared up, the harsh rain matted his silver hair to his head. The others all loaded into their zoids and soon followed.  
  
Cloud cursed, pure hatred in his eyes as he starred at the scene before him. Luke stood smugly with Rain standing at his side, a rose in his hand, and Gabrielle sitting at his feet. The three of them were on top of Kaiser.  
  
"Well, what do we have here?" Luke stated, his voice booming above the harsh call of the wind and rain. "Hello Cloud!"  
  
"Luke, let Rain go!" Cloud yelled angrily.  
  
"Umm let me think about that first." Luke taunted, "Let my strongest demi- human go free instead of using her to annihilate the ZBC?" He laughed cruelly sending a chill even through Zacks spine, "I think not my good friend."  
  
"I am not your friend Luke! I haven't been for a long time!" Cloud yelled.  
  
"Really?" Luke said seemingly hurt, "You don't know how that makes my feel Cloud. I am sorry to hear that you do not consider me your friend."  
  
"Bull!" Izumi yelled, bringing the Shadow Dancer next to the levitating Cloud, "Go to hell Luke!"  
  
"My, my... your friends all have quite big mouths on them don't they?" Luke stated, "Oh well. Even though I think your father would disapprove of them, I guess they are your friends." He emphasized on the word Your, sending another wave of anger through Cloud.  
  
"Uncle Luke!" Rei yelled, his eyes flashing.  
  
"Ahh yes. Rei." Luke frowned, "How dare you confront me. It seems as though you have no respect for even those of your own blood relation." He sneered, "Especially since I have given you oh so much."  
  
"Yeah." Rei cursed, "You gave me so much... a scar down my face and a horde of nightmares."  
  
"Enough!" Luke yelled, "Gabrielle. I command you to take care of Cloud!"  
  
Gabrielle let out a menacing laugh as she dove after Cloud, her emotionless eyes showing nothing. They took their battle into the air quickly, as the howling wind began to pick up.  
  
"Rain!" Luke laughed, "The zoids... they are yours."  
  
Rain looked up, strait at Izumi, her emotionless eyes seeming to pass strait through the cockpit and into Izumi's own eyes. Izumi shuddered. Rain suddenly jumped strait up, her angel like wings spread wide. The group was in awe. Even Rei and Izumi hadn't gotten the chance to see them open before.  
  
Like the Kaiser, her wings were pure energy... but instead of being shaped like a dragons wings, they looked as though the energy had feathers. The "feathers" were each a dim lavender at the tips then slowly melted into a soft blue, then bright green, yellow, and finally white. The hot energy from them seemed to disintegrate the rain before it even struck her small delicate body. She then flew strait at the Shadow Dancer, not too fast but not exactly slow either.  
  
Cloud cursed. How had Luke known the location of the Waterfall base? He dodged Gabrielle's sword and swung one of his blades at her arm, missed, then backed away as she swung again. He kicked and struck Gabrielle in the side, causing her to falter slightly. She yelled angrily as she brought her sword around. Cloud raised his arm and blocked the sword with one of his blades. Sparks flew from the two blades as both of them fought for power.  
  
Meanwhile, the group below was having trouble deciding on what to do. None of them wanted to attack the approaching Rain. Tyra, Rei and Zack all took off into the air.  
  
Rain flew strait at Izumi's cockpit, sword drawn for attack. Izumi cursed as she began to back away. She couldn't bring herself to attack Rain. She watched as Rain picked up speed, still coming at Izumi's cockpit. She gasped suddenly as Rain shot up... strait at Tyra.  
  
Tyra cringed as the wing of her Storm Sworder was cut clean off. It went into a spin dive and Tyra braced herself as she waited for the impact. The aerial zoid collided with the ground, the cockpit shattered, and a wave of dust was sent into the air.  
  
"Tyra!" Leon yelled, racing to the location where the Storm Sworder had fallen. Tyra climbed out of the cockpit just as Leon arrived. She had a bad cut on the side of her head, and her body was cut in various places due to the cockpit shattering. Leon caught her shoulders just as she began to stumble forward, "Tyra, are you all right?"  
  
Tyra nodded, "Yeah... just a few cuts that's all." She looked at his pale, worried face and chuckled a bit, "Don't worry... I'll be all right." She then turned serious again as she looked up at the sky to where Rain was soaring, "We have to stop her without hurting her."  
  
Leon nodded, "I know." The two ran back to the Blade Ligar, and climbed into the cockpit. The zoid took off to join the "battle" once again.  
  
Luke laughed menacingly as he climbed into the cockpit of the Kaiser. He pressed a few buttons and the dragons mouth opened, revealing the strong charged practical canon that was located inside. He began to charge the energy, aiming at the Shadowfox and the gray gunsniper, both of which kept themselves hidden in a patched of pure black smoke.  
  
The two in the smoke didn't even see the beam coming. The beam shot strait between them, completely melting off the two left legs of the ShadowFox, and disintegrating the right side and hind leg of the Gunsniper. Luckily for the two of them, the smoke had blocked Luke's vision, and he couldn't get a precise hit. Unluckily for the two of them they both were faced with a complete system freeze.  
  
"Dammit!" Leena yelled, slamming her hands onto the cockpit. Brad however, was unconscious, and couldn't put up his protest.  
  
Luke then took off into the air, to a spot where he had noticed the red Gunsniper was hidden. She was on the cliffs of the waterfall base, the perfect spot to snipe anyone below her.  
  
He flew full speed at the unsuspecting Gunsniper, only to be surprised when the Raynos rammed him from the side. The Kaiser swung its tail around, the 4 blades on the tip of the tail slashing the Raynos wide open. The dragon then turned itself around mid-air so that it was facing it's foe, and began to fire it's twin vulcan canons. The raynos fell and collided with the ground, rendering the young Jemie completely unconscious.  
  
"Jemie!" Orihime yelled from the base. She, Hiro and LightStrike were all inside, watching the battle ensue before them. Hiro opened a com-link with all of the remaining warriors, "You guy's Luke is on the move and he's already taken out Brad, Leena and Jemie."  
  
"What!?" Izumi called, her face appearing on a screen in front of Hiro, "I forgot about him!"  
  
"Thanks for the warning Hiro," Bit said.  
  
"Sure." The com-link was closed and Hiro watched the battle enfold once again. 'This is all my fault isn't it?' he thought, 'if only I hadn't found Rain for Luke...' He watched as Rain had picked her next target. She headed strait for Goji.  
  
The Temjin X ran after Kaiser, who had landed and was headed towards the clifface. Goji wasn't even expecting an attack from behind, and soon became aware very of the young demi-human that had started her assault.  
  
Rain clasped her sword in both hands as she lunged it into the back of the humanoid zoid, opening a small gash. She then flapped her wings and dragged the sword upward, opening a larger gash all the way up the "spine" of the zoid. Sparks flew and disappeared in the harsh rain of the night, as thunder began to crack in the background.  
  
"Damn it!" Goji yelled, turning around so that her was facing Rain. He was too late to put up a defense as she flew up just below the cockpit, then struck in the neck of the humanoid. The Temjin X collapsed, the command system completely frozen.  
  
Lavender was next on the hit list for Rain as she sliced the legs clean off of her humanoid, it toppled over. Lavender cursed as she watch Rain slice open the neck of her zoid, severing any of the cords that connected the rest of the zoid with the cockpit, and also sending her into darkness as the lights inside went out. The only things still visible were the words "System Freeze."  
  
Meanwhile the battle of the two demi-humans had returned to the ground. Cloud dodged as Gabrielle swung at his face with her sharp claws. The Demon brought her flame colored sword around too quickly for Cloud to dodge, opening a wound across his arm and chest. Crimson blood poured down his body as Gabrielle used her claws to open another wound on his leg. He cursed as he through a punch at her, missed, then dodged and attack from her sword.  
  
Cloud then kicked at her, and she blocked, giving him the opening he was looking for. He reached and grabbed the choker around Gabrielle's neck. Just before he pulled it off her, he swung his free are around, striking her in the temple, and causing her to black out into unconsciousness. He tore the choker off as she collapsed onto the ground, completely unconscious. He turned to look back at the battle, just in time to see Naomi taken out by Luke. Cloud spread his wings and began to fly forward, towards the battlefield. He was weak, and flew slowly.  
  
Luke looked at his fallen prey, the red Gunsniper, and laughed. He brought the Kaisers front leg up and placed it onto of the GunSnipers cockpit, and began to apply pressure, slowly of course, as to relish the moment. He heard the glass begin to crack as he continued to step down on Naomi's zoid.  
  
Luke cursed suddenly as he was thrown off of the Gunsniper and into the side of the cliff. He looked to his left surprised to see none other than the Sky Runner, "Damn you, Rei!" He yelled, the fear from before returning as Rei's face appeared on one of his screens, "I should have killed you a long time ago!"  
  
Rei's hate filled, gray eyes flashed angrily, "You almost did once remember?" He ran a finger down the scar on his face, "I remember too well."  
  
The Kaiser suddenly charged forward at the Sky Runner, the three retractable blades on top of it's head swung forward. The Dragon was too fast for the Rei as he tried to dodge. He managed to turn sideways, causing the blades to impale his zoids side.  
  
"Rei," Luke whispered, "Want to know a secret?"  
  
Rei cursed as watched the gauges on his control panel fall dangerously low to a system freeze. He had stopped paying attention to what Luke was saying. He tried to escape from the Kaisers grasp but was unsuccessful.  
  
"Rei..." Luke taunted.  
  
Rei didn't answer. His attention was less focused on Luke and more focused on finding away to escape his situation. He pushed forward on his controls, which achieved absolutely nothing.  
  
"Your parents..." Luke whispered, "I know what happened to them."  
  
Rei suddenly jerked all his attention back to Luke, "Tell me!"  
  
Luke raised one of Kaisers hands and pushed the Sky Runner by the neck down to the ground. He then removed the three blades from the zoids side. He watched as Rei began to struggle to try and get away, but was unsuccessful seeing as though the Sky Runner was now on its side and being pinned down by the neck by Kaiser.  
  
Bit cursed as he avoided tried to avoid Rains attacks. he instucted the ligar to try and gently pin down the young girl, but the cat-like zoid was unsuccessful, resulting in it's front left leg being sliced clean off.  
  
The Red Blade Ligar came up from behind Rain. Leon had gotten an Idea... They had all imputed shields into their zoids systems a while back. He raised his shield then began to force Rain down with it. If he could pin her to the ground underneath it, then she wouldn't be able to attack and she would be stuck.  
  
It didn't work. Rain raised her sword against the shield and sparks began to fly in all directions. Leon couldn't believe it. He, Tyra and Bit watched as Rains sword began to neutralize Leon's shield. Within a matter of half a minute, the sword sliced clean through and Rain rushed up and onto the Blade Ligars neck. She stood their for a few seconds, then stabbed down, sending a flash of sparks up. She jumped off of the zoids neck, dragging her sword around, opening a gash all around. The Blade Ligar collapsed, the system complexly frozen.  
  
Rain then finished what she had started with the Ligar 0. She flew strait past, opening a gash all down the zoids side. It fell over, completely frozen as well.  
  
Hiro cursed suddenly. He slammed his hands onto the controls as tears began to form in his eyes. He couldn't get over the fact that all of this was his fault.  
  
LightStrike nudged him and then kneeled, indicating that he should climb onto his back. Hiro complied, and LightStrike roared as he began to run out of the base.  
  
The organoid jumped through the waterfall then began to climb the clifface. Hiro looked up as the Bahamut 0 and Shadow Dancer flew overhead, headed toward the section of the cliff where Rei was being pinned down by Luke.  
  
"Your parents..." Luke taunted Rei, "I killed them. And Im going to kill you as well." Luke smiled cruelly, "Just like I should have long ago!" The Kaiser began to press down on the cockpit but was suddenly thrown off when Izumi came and rammed him in the side.  
  
Rei tried to push the sky runner back onto his feet, but was unsuccessful. The screen flashed "command system freeze."  
  
"Damn you!" Luke yelled charging strait at Izumi. Zack took his chance and tackled the Kaiser. Both zoids, the Bahamut 0 and Kaiser, tumbled backwards and off the cliff...  
  
~~~~~~~End of chapter 16~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors note: Hope you liked it. Only a little more.... then it will be done. I'm thinking about a sequel... but Im really not sure. I'll think about it. Once again sorry for the delay in this chapter. 


	17. Sunrise

Authors note: Hey thanks for all the great reviews... Once again, I truly appreciate it, and it means allot.  
  
And thanks to all of you who mentioned my dad. He's ok, it's just he has allot of breathing problems and he goes into the hospital ALLOT. I hate it cuz he spends more time there than he should. He's not even allowed to work anymore...  
  
anyways, Im glad you liked the last chapter, and thanks... As for a sequel, im seriously thinking about it. Leave your emails again (cuz I lost some of them ^.^) and I'll tell you if I do decide to make another sequel, or trilogy or whatever its called. Anyways, on with chapter 17!  
  
CHAPTER 17  
  
Izumi jumped out of her zoid and ran over to the edge of the cliff, peering down into the darkness. They were pretty high up and due to the rain, she couldn't see the bottom... or the two zoids that had gone tumbling off the edge.  
  
Suddenly the edge of the cliff that she was standing on broke off and Izumi began to tumble. She tried to jump back but the rain caused her to slip forward. She heard someone shout out her name, but was unable to tell who it was, the harsh winds and rain drowned out the voice. She closed her eyes and thought 'Oh, hell, Im dead... Im gonna fall.'  
  
Except she didn't. She felt the grasp of a strong hand around her wrist. Looking up she found herself staring strait into the face of none other than Rei. The hatred and anger that had burned in his eyes toward Luke had completely vanished, leaving pure worry. He gently pulled her up, and back over the edge of the cliff, "Izumi, are you ok?"  
  
Izumi caught her breath, and he helped her stand up, "Yeah thanks Rei."  
  
Rei sighed of pure relief, happy that Izumi wasn't hurt. He turned around at the voice of someone coming from behind, "Are you two ok?"  
  
Hiro climbed off of LightStrikes back and looked the two over, "I saw Izumi go over the cliff then I saw that you ran after he Rei... I wasn't sure If you fell too or what."  
  
"We're ok." Izumi stated, she then looked behind Hiro, noticing that the others, including Orihime, were starting to appear on the cliff top as well. Slowly but surely they all made it... except for Rain and Cloud.  
  
Some of the warriors looked pretty beat up and others looked like they hadn't received any wounds at all. Orihime looked around at the group, "Is everyone ok?" Everyone either nodded, said yeah, or groaned in response. Bit and a few of the others complained about having to climb the cliffs.  
  
Orihime then looked over at Rei and Izumi, "What happened with Zack and Luke?"  
  
"They went off the edge," Izumi said nodding her head toward the cliff. The others all walked over and peered down carefully, all unable to see through the darkness.  
  
"Where's Cloud and Rain?" Bit asked.  
  
"Im... Im here." Came a familiar voice from behind them. They all turned to see Cloud standing behind them clutching the wound on his chest. He was breathing kind of hard, and looked worn out, "I flew here as fast as I could. Gabrielle is unconscious and the Choker is off her neck." He wiped a bit of his wet silver hair from in front of his eyes, "Where is Rain?"  
  
Rei shook his head, "We don't know... all we know is that Zack and Luke went over the cliff. What's down there anyway Cloud?... it looks awfully deep, and we can't see a thing. It looks like a longer drop than the rest of the cliffs."  
  
"That's because it is." Cloud answered walking over to look down. "It's like a kind of crater. It's really deep and there is a spring down there." He sighed, "The waterfall base, as you all know, is kinda in the shape of an arch. Well the water comes from that spring down there."  
  
"I see." Orihime said, she was about to say something else when she stopped, LightStrike had begun to growl, making them all turn around and become surprised by what they saw.  
  
There, standing at the edge of the cliff was the Tenshi. She dragged her sword on the rocky ground, her hand loosely holding the handle. He silver and gold emotionless eyes pierced everyone's hearts filling them with sadness and despair. She just stood there, staring at them, not making any attempt to attack, the rain beating down on her ivory colored skin, and her angel like wings now folded, then energy from them gone. All time seemed frozen until Cloud whispered, "Rain."  
  
Rain seemed to acknowledge that he had said her name as she turned her head ever so slightly in his direction. She still made no attempt to attack, or do anything else for that matter.  
  
"Why is she just standing there?" Tyra whispered quietly to Cloud, "Isn't she supposed to be trying to kill us?"  
  
"Probably because she's either waiting for new orders from Luke... or..." He turned to look at Tyra, "Lukes controller had been destroyed."  
  
Rain suddenly tightened her grip on her sword as her wings fluttered slightly. She lunged, strait at the closest person... Izumi. Her sword was pointed strait at Izumi's heart.  
  
Nobody was expecting it. The all gasped as Rain stopped suddenly, the tip of her sword only inches away from Izumi's skin. She seemed to struggle a bit within herself. She loosened the grip on her sword and it clattered to the rock face. She then fell onto her knees.  
  
Cloud quickly walked over and reached down at her neck. He grabbed the blue Lopaz Lazuli choker gently and pulled, snapping it off. The young girl gasped slightly and closed her eyes as she began to fall forward, only to be caught by the shoulders by Cloud. Gently he picked her up and brushed the hair out from in front of her eyes.  
  
She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at the person that held her, "...Cloud...?"  
  
He nodded and gave her a slight squeeze, "Yeah... It's me."  
  
Tears began to form in Rains eyes as she reached her arms around her neck and hugged him as tight as she could, quietly she whispered, "I missed you so much and saw what Luke did to you I couldn't believe it...."  
  
Rain then looked around at everyone else, all of her old friends were there.... Izumi, Tyra, Lavender, Goji, Bit, Leena, Jemie, Brad, Leon, Naomi, Orihime, Rei, and... Hiro?  
  
"Hiro?" She asked, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"He joined up with us against Luke... He protected you when Luke tried to shoot you." Leon explained.  
  
"I knew that you would eventually see that Luke was wrong." Rain smiled, "Thanks."  
  
Hiro nodded as Rain continued to look them over... she then noticed something, "Where is Ryuji?"  
  
"He got pretty hurt." Brad said, "So we put him in the infirmary of your base."  
  
"Oh...." She looked down at the ground, "He didn't... he didn't get hurt because of me... did he?"  
  
Izumi and Rei looked at each other and held their breath. Izumi stepped forward and shook her head, "No." Rain looked up at her, "No. He got hurt because of Luke."  
  
Rei nodded, "Yeah."  
  
LightStrike began to nudge Rain slightly as he growled worriedly. She looked up at the organoid, "I missed you too buddy..." She gave him a hug and said, "Im glad you got Rei to the others."  
  
There was a sudden clink of mettle and swish of wings as something nobody had ever expected happened.  
  
Hiro, the only one who saw it coming, jumped forward, "Rain look out!" He ran in front of her just in time to save her from the attack from the flame colored sword. Everyone turned, surprised by what they saw. Even Cloud hadn't seen Gabrielle come at them.  
  
"Hiro!" Rain cried as he collapsed, a large gash down his chest. She looked up at the laughing Gabrielle.  
  
"Damn... and I wanted to kill you once and for all you little brat..." Gabrielle stated, her menacing olive green eyes flashing.  
  
Suddenly there was a roar from behind them. Even Gabrielle wasn't expecting it and looked. Kaiser rose above the cliffs, its battered, sleek body shining from the hundreds of drops of rain beating off of it. Lukes voice filled the air, "Your friend down there took me quite a while to handle... unfortunately for him, Kaiser was more than a challenge." He chuckled a bit, "Ah I see that all of my demi-humans have gained control of themselves.... This is all your fault Cloud Light-Feather!!"  
  
The Kaiser swept forward toward Cloud quickly, its front arm outstretch to try and hit him. The rest of the group either jumped out of the way, or ducked, getting out of the way of the black dragon zoid. Cloud elevated, flapping his large, silver and gold wings, trying to lead Luke away from the others.  
  
"This just keeps getting more and more interesting!" Gabrielle shrieked as she lunged at Rain.  
  
The group watched in horror as the two fights began. Luke and Kaiser against Cloud, and Gabrielle against Rain.  
  
Gabrielle tackled Rain and slammed her into a large rock back first. Rain cried out in pain as she felt the supports of her wings break. She fell into a heap on the ground, Gabrielle starring down at her. The demon smiled and said, "You were supposed to be the strongest out of us? Don't make me laugh. Your pathetic."  
  
Gabrielle was suddenly thrown down by LightStrike. The silver organoid tackled her, and pinned her to the ground roaring loudly.  
  
"Damn you!" She swung her sword around and opened a gash all down the organoids side. She then pushed him off.  
  
"LightStrike!" Rain cried as she stood shakily to her feet. She watched as the organoid collapsed, and the color in its eyes faded out, "Im... Im going to kill you!" She ran at Gabrielle, sword drawn. The two of them began to sword fight furiously.  
  
The group watched on as Cloud led the Kaiser higher and higher. Luke began to laugh, "What, trying to protect your friends? It doesn't matter... I kill them once Im done with you."  
  
Cloud smirked and picked up speed. He then did a turned around, mid-air, and began flying full speed towards the dragon zoid. He pulled up at the last second, and let Kaiser fly below him. He grabbed onto the dragons back, and pulled himself up to its neck. He brought his blades down, opening two deep gashes. The zoid roared in pain and Cloud thought 'sorry Kaiser.' He reached into one of the gashes and grabbed onto some wires, then tore them right out.  
  
Kaiser roared again as Luke cursed, "Cloud! Your father would be ashamed of you!"  
  
"No." He answered angrily, "Father would be ashamed of you Luke."  
  
Luke was suddenly scared as the lights went out inside the cockpit and the Kaiser fell. It dropped like a stone, all power cut off from its cockpit.  
  
Cloud sighed and looked back at the fight between Gabrielle and Rain, horrified by what he saw. Rains back was to the crater of the cliff, her feet directly on the edge. She had lost her sword and Gabrielle stood smugly. Both demi-humans wings had been damaged, neither able to fly. Gabrielle smirked then lunged, impaling Rain through the stomach.  
  
"Rain!" Cloud screamed. He went into a dive, trying to reach his little sister.  
  
Izumi and the others were unable to reach the two demi-humans in time. She stopped dead in her tracks as Gabrielle's sword impaled the young girl, Rain, the tenshi... her friend. Tears welled up in her eyes as she heard Rain gasp.  
  
Rain didn't scream or cry. She gasped, not believing the pain that she felt as the flame colored sword ran through her stomach. Pain filled her body along with one other thought.... Gabrielle had left herself open in her attack.  
  
Rain grabbed onto Gabrielle's arm and dug her fingers into her skin. She used her last bit of strength to say, "If im gonna die and go to hell... your coming with me."  
  
Rain fell backwards, dragging Gabrielle with her, just as Cloud landed about twenty feet away. He ran towards them, but was unable to reach the two before they fell off the cliff and into the dark crater.  
  
Cloud jumped after them, his wings spread and one thought on his mind... save Rain.  
  
The others reached the cliff just as Cloud jumped off, and looked down. Gabrielle had managed to pull herself away from Rain, but was still unable to fly due to the damage on her wings. She fell silently, knowing that she was about to die.  
  
Rain, on the other hand, was unconscious. The rain beat down on her thin body. Her long silver hair flowed like silk and her broken wings fluttered slightly. Blood escaped from her wound as she fell, staining her pure white silk dress a crimson red.  
  
Cloud dove, his wings folded in an attempt to gain speed. He was only feet away from his little sister. He reached out his hand and tried to reach her frail body, and within seconds he succeeded. He managed to positions himself so that he was underneath her, and he held her shoulders. One problem... they were still falling.  
  
The group watched as the three demi-humans disappeared into the darkness. Izumi cursed and knelt over the edge... still unable to see anything. She slammed her fists onto the ground.  
  
The others also had similar responses. Tyra tried to hold her tears back... but couldn't. She began to cry and turned to bury her face into Leon's chest. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight, "Shhh. It will be ok..." He whispered, even though he was unsure himself.  
  
Lavender went into a fit of cursing as she stomped around. She also had tears in her eyes. She turned and hit Goji in the chest with anger... she wanted so bad to try and help Cloud and Rain... yet was unable to do anything.... she needed something to hit, and Goji just happened to be the closest thing to her. He let her hit him, then when she had stopped, grabbed her shoulders and sat her on a rock. He sat next to her and wiped the tears off her cheeks, his face still as emotionless as ever, but his eyes showing sadness.  
  
Orihime didn't cry, she just stood there looking over the cliff with Jemie standing next to her. She shivered slightly and he took off his coat and draped it about her shoulders. She hugged his arm, hoping that her two friends were ok.  
  
Naomi and brad just stood side by side at the edge of the cliff, staring into the darkness. They didn't say anything or do anything, they just stood there quietly... While Leena sat in Bits arms on another rock. She was crying, and he had his head rested on hers, his eyes closed shut.  
  
Izumi had stopped crying. Her dark hair was matted to her head and she had a look of anger on her pretty face. Her hands were clenched and her knuckles were white. She sighed angrily and turned to face Rei. She simply stated, "The two of them will be ok." Rei nodded, "Yes. Everything will be ok..."  
  
Izumi cursed and turned back to the cliff, "Damn it to hell. They better be ok..." Then she did much the same thing that Lavender had done. She turned and began to hit Rei, except he grabbed her wrists to stop her and said, "Im climbing down. They will be down at the bottom, and Im going to get to them. You can come with me if you want, or you can stay here and cry about it." He then loosened his grip and smiled mockingly at her, "But I know your stronger than that."  
  
Rei dropped her wrists then walked over to a small overhang. He found a small path, just big enough for about two people to walk along. It was pretty steep and unstable, but he continued anyway.  
  
"Damn it Rei." Izumi called, "Wait up." She caught up with him and eventually one by one the others followed.  
  
Meanwhile, Cloud had managed to get underneath Rains falling body. He spread his wings in an attempt to slow them down, but the added weight of Rains body and the speed that they were falling just caused him to jerk towards the wall face slightly. He cursed as he saw the ground coming up at them. He spread his wings wider, rubbing up against the cliffs. He winced at his wings broke and tore, the rocks tearing them to shreds as he slowed slightly. The Cliffs side became less steep and soon began to get somewhat flat. He crashed into the now not so steep cliff face and skidded to a stop, his body cut, bruised and battered, an unconscious, bloody Rain in his arms.  
  
He sat for a long time, unable to move from pain. He looked down at his little sister. She had other cuts besides the one that Gabrielle had given her now, and she had crimson spots all over her white dress. Her wings were broken in a few places, and blood seeped from the spot where her wings melted into her back. Blood also was seeping from her mouth slightly.  
  
"Cloud!" Rei yelled from across the crater. The rain began to dim just as the horizon began to get light. Cloud looked over at the approaching group, then back down at his little sister. Her breathing was short and her skin was icy cold. She was even more pale than before and her lips were a soft shade of purplish blue.  
  
He looked up at the sky, its pitch black of night was beginning to turn a soft shade of purple and pink. The Rain had cleared and Rei, Izumi and the others had almost made it to them.  
  
"C....Cloud...."  
  
Cloud looked down at the young girl in his arms. her eyes were slightly opened and her lips were slightly apart. She was looking up at the sky which had now had the first glimpses of the sun, "That.... that always... reminds... me of.... of mothers song..." She whispered quietly, "You know.... the one papa always.... said that you sing good..."  
  
Cloud looked down at her... then smiled slightly... he remembered now, "You mean the one father always said WE sing really good?" He sighed, "Not just me."  
  
"Nuh uhh." Rain shook her head slowly and slightly, "You.... sing it good..... Not me." She paused for a second, "Will... will.... you sing it.... for me?"  
  
"Rain..."  
  
"P...please!"  
  
Cloud closed his eyes, "I hate that song Rain... you know that."  
  
"But... you sing it... so good..."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Please.... just once more..."  
  
"It's so mushy though..." He sighed... It was a love song, A girly love song at that.... and he couldn't stand love songs... But Rain wanted it so much...  
  
"Please..."  
  
"If it will make you happy." Cloud cleared his throat and took a breath, then he began to sing, gently, as if his voice itself could hurt the dying girl in his arms. It was a long song, easy to the ear, and with many many hidden meanings withing the lines. It was a song that their mother had enjoyed...  
  
I had a dream, that I could fly, I could feel each moment as time goes by We'd never be to far away, You would always be here I heard you say.  
  
I never thought, Thought that it would be our last goodbye. I still can dream, That one day love will fall out from the sky  
  
Do you still remember all the time that has gone by? Do you still believe that love can fall out from the sky? If from where your standing, you can see the sky above, I'll be waiting for you, if you still believe in love.  
  
Find a way to bring back yesterday Find a way to love I hope we stay When tomorrow becomes today Love will find a way.  
  
I'll be waiting for you, In my heart you are the one If I cannot find you, I will look up to the sun. If from where your standing, you can see the sky above. I'll be waiting for you, If you still believe in love.  
  
Do you still remember, all the time that has gone by? Do you still believe that love can fall out from the sky? If from where your standing, you can see the sky above I'll be waiting for you, If you still believe in love.  
  
Cloud sat, holding Rains tattered body. She sighed, smiled and closed here eyes, her cold body shivering slightly, "Th...Thank you... big brother..." With that her body fell limp in his arms, her head rested on his strong chest. Her breathing slowed and stopped, and Cloud let a tear escape from his eyes. The tear fell and stuck the young girls silky silver hair.  
  
The group had made it to them in time to hear the end of the song and Rains last words. All of them stood speechless and saddened, and almost all of them had tears streaming from their eyes. Complete silence rang in the air, not even the sound of the eternal waterfall of the other side of the crater seemed to reach their ears. Birds ceased to sing and the wind quieted its whispering.  
  
Cloud stroked a hand through his sisters hair, his strong hands as gentle as a feather. He closed his eyes and rested his head on top of Rains. Her cold skin seemed to pain his every muscle, "I love you Rain."  
  
Then the sudden flash of light shone in his eyes. The bright glare of the sun was reflecting of of the small silver organoids armor. LightStrike stood, his body battered, looking strait into Clouds own two silver eyes.  
  
LightStrike roared and shot up in a bright streak of light. soaring high above the group. He paused momentarily in the air, then dove, strait at the two demi-humans.  
  
A bright silvery light enveloped them, blinding the watching group of people. When Izumi could see, she only saw a bight dome of pure white light where her two friends once sat. She and the others stood and waited, unable to think of what to do.  
  
Inside the light Cloud felt something warm flow through his body. He looked down at himself and was amazed to see armor healing. The gashes in it closed up and faded, as if they never existed. He was then even more amazed to see that the wounds on his skin were healing. The blood disappeared, and the wounds closed up becoming nothing but faint scars. He looked down at Rain, new hope in his soul.  
  
Yes! Rain was healing as well. He felt the warmth return to her body and he was relieved to feel her start breathing again. Some color returned to her pale skin, and her lips were no longer the bluish purple they once had been. She opened her eyes and looked up at him, the two bright colors of her eyes filled with warmth and life. She smiled and closed her eyes again, falling into a deep sleep, holding tight to her brothers strong arms.  
  
Then Cloud noticed something else. The armor, it was disappearing. He watched, and felt, as all of the mettle disappeared from his body, then Rains.  
  
When the light faded Izumi was shocked to see Cloud sitting with his arms around Rain. Then she and the others all noticed the same thing at the same time.... they were normal again. LightStrike stood looking down on them, the gashes completely gone from his body.  
  
"Im not going to ask how." Izumi said, walking over to Cloud after a short time, "Im just going to say that Im glad your back."  
  
Cloud smiled and looked up at her and the others, "Thanks." He then stood up, carefully holding Rain in his arms, "And I don't exactly know how."  
  
The group stood in awe for a few more seconds until Lavender said, "Don't ever do that again Cloud Light-Feather."  
  
Cloud laughed, "Don't worry Lavender. I'm not planning on it."  
  
"Im glad to see that your all ok..." A voice came from behind them. Everyone turned, surprised to see Zack standing behind them. He had a few open cuts and a nice gash on the side of his head... but nothing too serious. He smiled, "Luke managed to slam me into the ground pretty hard back there." He pointed to the side of his head, "But I managed to smash that controller thing he had." He laughed, "Then the stupid basterd tried to drown me."  
  
"Im glad your ok Zack." Cloud said, "Common, lets get out of here."  
  
They all agreed and began their climb out. LightStrike followed at the rear with Cloud, who carried Rain. Izumi and Rei were up front, and the others were all in between.  
  
Zack waited until everyone else got some distance ahead of him then he stopped and turned to face Cloud, "How?" He asked.  
  
"As far as I can tell LightStrike fused with us... then healed us. When he un-fused he took all the zoid parts with him, healing him." Cloud then sighed, "But that's just a guess."  
  
Zack nodded.  
  
"Common you guy's!" Rei yelled down from high above them, "Lets go already!"  
  
"Get a damn move on it Cloud!" Izumi demanded, "Before Rei and me come and get you!"  
  
Cloud laughed then said quietly to Zack, "It looks like those two have become pretty close, huh?"  
  
Zack nodded then turned and continued climbing. Cloud followed not too far behind. Eventually they all made it to the top, and found Hiro actually conscious. He could barely walk so Zack helped him the rest of the way to the base. They all went through the giant waterfall, and just before Cloud followed he turned and looked at the rising bright crimson red sun. 'If from where your stading you can see the sky above...' He thought silently.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~10 years later~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A young 28 year old sat on the rocks outside his home, watching his 6 year old son and daughter play in the water of the eternal falls. His son, a young, energetic little boy with silky silver shoulder length hair and bright blue eyes, stood knee deep in the clear water. His daughter, a thin, quiet young girl with long silver hair and silver eyes stood at the edge of the water, complaining slightly about how cold it was.  
  
"Come on Nadia!" The boy called to his twin sister, splashing her slightly.  
  
"Stop it Koh!" Nadia wined.  
  
"Ok, that's enough you two." The man said, go inside and change your clothes... some friends are coming to visit us soon.  
  
"Who!?" Koh asked curiously.  
  
"Just some old friends... now do as I say and go get changed... your clothes are soaked."  
  
"Ok papa." Nadia and Koh said together before running through the waterfall and inside. The man sighed and chuckled a bit. He was then startled out of his wits when someone came up from behind and grabbed his shoulder. "Hey, Hiro."  
  
Hiro turned and looked behind him, "Izumi you scared me. Don't ever do that again." He smiled up at Rei and shook his hand, "Good to see you again too Rei."  
  
Rei nodded returning the handshake, "Cute kids."  
  
Hiro blushed a bit and smiled, "Yeah... a little too cute at times."  
  
Izumi laughed and nodded, "Goji and Lavender have a runt of their own now. An annoying little brat who resembles his father so much its just damn scary."  
  
"Annoying?" Goji asked coming up from behind Izumi, his son and wife standing behind him. Izumi was right, Goji and Lavenders son, who happened to be 8, resembled Goji unbelievably.  
  
"You know what I meant Goji." Izumi laughed, she then turned to the young boy, "What took you so damn long Shiro? I told you not to let your mom and dad stay too much longer at the base."  
  
Shiro ran up to her, "I told them to hurry but they wouldn't."  
  
Izumi laughed and ruffled his hair. She looked up and noticed a blue hover cargo in the distance, "Her comes the Flugel and Blitz teams."  
  
Leon and Tyra, who was now a part of the Flugel team, walked up with a little girl following slowly behind. The little girl hid behind Tyra's leg shyly, peeking around at the small group that was standing outside of the waterfall base.  
  
"So..." Rei said bending over to look at the little girl, "You must be the kid Tyra and Leon have been talking about... what was your name again?"  
  
"Hikari..." The little girl said quietly. She had brown hair, and looked allot like Leon.  
  
"Hikari, huh?" Rei smiled, "And how old are you? 15... 16?"  
  
Hikari giggled a bit and held up four fingers.  
  
"Four huh?" Rei teased, "So... your not 16?"  
  
"No!" Hikari said coming out from behind her mothers leg just as the rest of the Flugel and Blitz teams approached.  
  
Orihime and Jemie approached with a young boy with brown hair and violet eyes. He was skinny and quiet, and wore a pair of glasses. He looked about 6 years old.  
  
"Hi guy's." Hiro greeted them, then looked down at their son "So... you must be Will."  
  
The boy nodded, "Uhh huh." He turned to face Izumi, "Where's Kristen?"  
  
Izumi shook her head, "She's around here somewhere."  
  
"Momy, daddy," A little girl came running up to Izumi and Rei, "Look what I found," She held up a small green lizard. The little girl had dark blue hair and dark eyes, and was kind of tall. She was 7 years old.  
  
"Kristen why don't you go play with Will ok?" Rei said taking the poor lizard out of his daughters hands. He set it on the ground and watched it run off.  
  
Next to walk up was Bit and Leena. They had a young son of 8 with blond hair and green eyes. He looked like both of his parents. Leena turned to him and said, "Why don't you go play with them too, Rion."  
  
"Ok!" Rion ran off to join Kristen and Will.  
  
The rest off the group showed up. Zack had married a young women by the name of April, and had a son by the names of Jessie. Jessie was tall and skinny, and had dark green green and wine red colored eyes like his mother. He wore a pair of glasses and was 8 years old.  
  
Naomi and Brad didn't have any kids.  
  
They all talked outside for a while before Cloud came out and joined them. Nadia and Koh followed at his heals and said at the same time, "Momy wants you people to all come in out of the cold."  
  
Most of the group burst out laughing at the site of the two 6 year olds ordering them inside. They listened and followed, making their way to the main room (Which had been enlarged a bit,) where LightStrike and Rain were waiting.  
  
"Momy!" Koh jumped up and into Rains arms, "Are all these people your friends?"  
  
"Yes Koh... you've met most of them already. You should know that!" Rain answered. She smiled at the group and told them to sit.... then they all began to catch up on what had happened since the last time they saw each other...  
  
~~~~~~~The End~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hope you liked it. Long chapter... sleepy.... anyways, like I said, I might do a sequel.... leave your e-mails just in case.  
  
Once again, Thanks allot everyone... I would have never continued with out all the support and Im extremely happy that you enjoyed this story. I will e-mail you if I do decide to continue.  
  
The song in the chapter is from The legend of the dragoons, and no I don't own it... And yes I do know its a bit... sappy. 


End file.
